


The Authority: Origins

by LadyLuck678



Series: The Authority [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drinking, Epic Battles, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuck678/pseuds/LadyLuck678
Summary: Steven Universe AU:What if... Gems aren't a magical alien race, but superhuman women who were first created during WWII?First installment of The Authority AU based on Steven Universe characters. One part Steven Universe, one part X-Men, one part Mission Impossible.This is a collection of stories and drabbles fleshing out our favorite gems' back stories.





	1. White Diamond: For Old Times Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This is my Steven Universe AU. I've been fleshing things out for a while now. We're going to start with the Diamonds and work our way down. This will be just be a collection of vignettes, not one cohesive story. I'm setting up the foundation for a story I'm already three chapters into...
> 
> We're starting with White! I've never written her before, hopefully I get her right.
> 
> Excelsior!

**Officer Bio (Last Updated: Sept. 2019)**

**Alias:** White Diamond  
**True Name:** Bianca Diamant (True Surname Unknown)  
**DoB:** 1924-1925 (Estimated)  
**Age:** 95 (Estimated)  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Known Family:**   
Melena Diamant, Daughter (Adopted)  
Linna Diamant, Daughter in-law  
Carissa Diamant, Granddaughter (Deceased)  
**Military Rank:** None, Civilian  
**Known Affiliations:**   
Polish Resistance, WW2 (Formerly)  
The Authority (Director)  
**Current Status:** Active  
**Super Human Abilities: *REDACTED***

**… … … … … … … … … **

**Miami, Florida: August 8th 1997, 20:27hrs**

“What's going on? Why is _she_ here?” Blue whispered somewhat worriedly. Normally, Yellow would share her wife's tone. White showing up in her SUV to an Ops mission usually meant there was a massive screw up somewhere. Not this time though, Yellow was actually half expecting her.

“It's not what you think. The target for this Op? White's been after her since... Well before either of us were born.” Yellow said in a low tone in case anyone else besides Blue was in ear-shot. She watched as a burly Topaz class Gem exited the SUV and opened the door for White Diamond. Two Manolo Blahnik white pumps stepped onto the concrete of the warehouse the operation temporarily occupied.

The other Gems in the squad immediately began to murmur as she approached. The local Miami SWAT and FBI looked around, not entirely aware of the gravity and power this older woman held. Other than her expensive taste in clothes, shoes and jewelry the average person could easily mistake her for a harmless, very wealthy, middle-aged lady. 

The average person would have only gotten one of those three assumptions correct; she was very wealthy. But she wasn't middle-aged as her appearance suggested, she was in her mid seventies. It was a curious side affect of having the XX chromosome modified, longevity. Gems typically aged twice as slow (if not slower) as non-Gems. 

The other observation, harmless. White was _the most_ dangerous being alive in Yellow's opinion. Her powers were mental in scope; mind reading, thought control, mind control. Pair that with decades of guerrilla warfare combat and clandestine experience (skills learned in WWII and the Cold War respectively), there was little she couldn't accomplish. 

White strolled up to the officer that was guarding the doorway; it was a makeshift nerve center that Yellow had set up. “Darling, would you do me a favor and step aside? I need to speak to the officers in charge of this operation.” Her tone was absolutely saccharine.

The SWAT officer looked questioningly at the two Diamonds behind her, Yellow nodded and he stepped aside. “Well hello sunlight, moonbeam.” She glanced over at Blue while setting her clutch purse down on a nearby table.

“How are my two favorite ladies doing tonight?” Yellow held out a clipboard with the most recent situation report. 

**… … … … … … … … …**

“We were about breach Club Nebula.” Blue said somewhat unsure. From all appearances the older woman had shown up just in time. Both Diamonds were geared up in bulky Kevlar tactical armor, the Authority symbol emblazoned on the left of the chest guard.

White only nodded at Blue's comment. A long moment passed as she glanced over the report, the only sound in the room was dry paper brushing against the clip board. 

“We're sure she's in there?” White said, glancing up from behind the report.

“She took the bait and she's in there waiting for her contact. Private room number eleven.” Yellow said, she was ready. White could smell the ozone firing up around her, but she was going to be disappointed.

“Well Serpentine is going to be very frustrated to know that we are actually her contact.” It was genius really. The FBI had caught a very crooked US senator who had so many gambling debts it could bankrupt a small country. The man had Serpentine's contact number all over his phone. US secrets for sale. 

The FBI had informed The Authority and told the senator to pass false information to the freelance spy in exchange for leniency. Now she was waiting inside for her “contact”. Usually someone representing what ever country that was interested in said information, but this time White made sure to step in place as the interested party.

White had been chasing this woman since the 1950s, she originally worked for the KGB during the height of the cold war. What made Serpentine so slippery was her ability to bend light around herself, making her seemingly invisible for a short period of time. That and some minor shape shifting talents and you have the combination for one of the world's most effective infiltrators. (Agate class Gem, not too powerful, but effective.)

Now she was in clandestine business for herself, stealing information from world powers and selling to the highest bidder. A freelance spy in many ways was much more dangerous than a spy that was committed to cause and country.

“I'll be going in to get Ms. Serpentine.” White finally said setting the clipboard down. The Topaz from earlier stepped in with a plain but elegant black leather briefcase. “Be a dear and close the door on your way out?” The Topaz nodded silently as she stepped out, the door closing with a gentle rattle.

“White, you can't be serious? We're ready to go, we've got enough manpower to take everyone in that club.” Just as the older woman anticipated; her daughter was upset. She had raised Yellow and knew her tells and moods like the back of her own hand. Yellow's tone rising a few octaves, a defined vein popping up above her right temple, a red flush spreading on her cheeks. 

She said nothing at first as she removed her white blazer then turned as she unbuttoned the gold catches on her velvet black suit vest.

“Now sunbeam, I'm not criticizing your plan. It's solid, and would be 100 percent effective in all other cases, with the exception of this one...” She turned back around to face Yellow and Blue in her ivory silk shirt. Carefully she unbuttoned and rolled up the cuffs, then addressed the briefcase.

“Your plan is formulaic however, and having multiple encounters with our target over the past 40 years or so...” The briefcase opened with a soft click. “Serpentine will pick up on it a mile away. Her apprehension will have to be more... organic.” 

Inside was a state of the art Kevlar vest tailored to White, a Walther PP with a silencer and shoulder holster. There were also a couple of small tactical knives and an extra clip for the gun. She removed the vest and slipped it over her head.

“Well then, what is this more, _organic plan_?” Yellow said, placing her hands flat on the table, glaring. 

White was struggling a bit with adjusting the vest, Blue walked over to assist. “Your squad, the FBI and the Miami SWAT will create a perimeter around the club roughly a block away, just like you originally drew out. Then you're going to wait, about 30 minutes.” 

Satisfied with how the armor fit, she nodded to Blue who grabbed the black velvet vest and helped the older woman slip it back on.

“What are we waiting 30 minutes for?” The gold Diamond said through clenched teeth.

The older Diamond finished with the vest and put on the shoulder harness. “You're not waiting for any one thing, you're just going to give me the time. After 30 minutes are up, breach the night club.” She made sure the gun was loaded, forgoing the silencer she moved to the extra clip and stowed it in a discreet vest pocket.

Yellow stood up straight as a rod, “Let me get this straight, you want me to let you go into a crowded night club, with a dangerous criminal that knows you on sight, that has the ability slip away undetected?” She clasped her hands behind her back to keep them from fidgeting. “Oh by the way, you're alone. Backup is a block away...”

“Don't patronize me Yellow, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have. I've also been chasing this target a lot longer than you have too.” White had since put on her blazer and was checking her makeup in a compact from her purse, reapplying her dark lipstick and making sure her black mascara was en point. 

She put her makeup back into her purse and slung it loosely over her shoulder. White then looked at Blue who walked around her and nodded. “Nothing out of place, you look like you're going out for the night.”

She gave a microscopic sigh as she watched her daughter pinch the bridge of her nose. Her daughter-in-law walked up and put a hand on the others shoulder. White truly did love these two, they were her family. Yellow, strong and constant. Blue, gentle and elegant. Then there was Carissa, waiting at home for her mothers, she was a rowdy, free spirit. 

Perhaps too rowdy and _too_ spirited... Time would correct that, along with some discipline. She would be the perfect addition to The Authority. 

But for now she was just a little girl... For now.

The older woman approached the pair and spoke in her usual honeyed tone. “Let's get this done and over with shall we? It's Carissa's birthday tomorrow, we don't want to miss that now? Age 10 is a hallmark age for a child after all...”

Yellow Diamond shook her head and handed White a small radio and wireless ear piece from the table. “I don't like this at all, call in if you need backup. I'll give you exactly 30 minutes, then I'm coming in.”

White turned on her heels, “I wouldn't expect anything less sunbeam.”


	2. White Diamond: For Old Times Sake 2

**Miami, Florida: August 8th 1997, 21:09hrs**

Club Nebula was as dark and tawdry as White thought it would be. Black was the predominant tone with red accents. Jarring neon lights were placed everywhere, it was an assault on the senses really. Fog machines and the incessant bass of electronic music didn't help matters at all.

It did have a reputation however, and drew a higher class of clientele. Top government officials, millionaire business men and diplomats all came here when in visiting Miami. Especially if they had a vice to fill...

The lower part of the club was for the everyman. Where the common rubes were easily entertained and easily distracted. Cheap booze and wild dancing fueling their heathen desires and needs while their betters made world shattering decisions above. 

She made her way up to the VIP section on the second floor. At first the bouncer stopped her progress but when she discretely palmed him 200 dollars, he let her pass without giving a second look. Casually she sauntered up to the bar, and looked at her diamond Rolex; 24 minutes, 32 seconds before Yellow and her squad made an appearance. 

A young man in a tuxedo shirt and bow tie came over to attend to White. “Be a darling and get me a double vodka tonic on the rocks?” 

“I'm always a darling, but I'll get you the drink anyways.” White gave the boy a dazzling smile, bright blue eyes and a dimpled chin... It was scandalous to be flirting so heavily with someone less than half her age. 

But she was old, not dead. 

He quickly came back with the drink and some glazed pistachios. “I was wondering if you could help me out sweetheart,” The younger man stopped and leaned on the bar so as to better hear White. 

“I'm looking for private room 11?” She placed her hand gently on the man's forearm to put emphasis on her statement. Touch was a _powerful_ tool when interacting with people, and White had mastered it over her many years in clandestine operations.

“Err, yeah it's just over there on the other side of the bar. You may want to stay away though...” Worry marred his beautiful, boyish features. 

“Oh?” She acted surprised even though she wasn't. His head turned in the direction of the room, he was unsure about saying something. White gave his arm an encouraging squeeze.

“There's a client in there, she comes in two, maybe three times a year. She usually has some roid'd up goons with her. They were giving one of the waitresses a hell of a time tonight. The bouncers had to step in when they got a little too fresh with her.”

Well that was something, Serpentine was getting sloppy, brazen even. You never brought others along if you wanted to keep a low profile (or at the very least you didn't stay in a group). That's why White was alone at this very moment. Careless, and it would be her target's undoing.

She pulled out a hundred dollar bill and slipped it in the young man's hand as she patted his arm. “Darling, you're going to want to leave the bar right now. Take a break, check on that poor girl from earlier. Just stay out of this area for the interim. Do you understand?” 

He looked at White like she was insane at first, but then when he saw a flash in her silver-gray colored irises, he began to back off slowly. “Uh, should I call the police?” 

“You're such a sweetie, the police are already here. Just get off the _X_, I don't want to see you harmed.” He didn't need to be told twice. Hurriedly he passed through the swinging door leading to the back. 

White relaxed her shoulders and stretched out her mind. She didn't want to touch Serpentine's mind, not yet anyways. She instead focused on her hired muscle. Testosterone, cocaine and ego oozed off of them like oil. Good, she could use that... 

She sensed the other patrons out in the area, the room was relatively full; two or three bored bouncers, no good. A couple, being intimate in the hallway leading to the restrooms, too distracted. She needed a spark, a catalyst, something utterly volatile. 

There, two tables away from room 11 almost directly in front of Serpentine's goons. A group of four Turkish business men, they were incredibly intoxicated. She delved a little further, a very lucrative business venture that fell through. Hundreds of thousands of dollars lost, and millions in future revenue... It hung over them like a black cloud, seething, churning. They huddled rather somberly around their table, using alcohol to try and numb the pain.

Perfection. She took a sip of her vodka tonic and focused on the anger the nearest business man had. Nurturing it, intensifying it, until it was a great storm of rage. Then... _That man, standing by the wall, he's looking at you, he's got a problem with you... You should do something about that..._

“You! What are you looking at?! You have a problem?!” The others murmured amongst themselves in Farsi. The bodyguard near the door glanced at his partner in confusion “Chill out dickwad, I'm not doing anything.” The drunk business man got up, “Come on brothers, lets show these assholes how much looking costs!” 

It was on, the businessmen started brawling with Serpentine's men. The bouncers of course jumped in, but it didn't take much to get the other patrons on the floor to join in. Just a mental push of incensed anger and more gasoline was added to the fire. White just waited at the bar, sipping her drink.

Serpentine finally poked her head out of the door, anger clear in her luminescent green eyes. A graying mane of black hair spilled down her back, she wore a green snake skin cocktail dress with matching heels. 

Then, almost as if it was fated to be, Serpentine locked eyes with White. They regarded each other for a moment. White lifted her drink up in a mocking salute, a smug grin splayed across her face.

She bolted, the stairs weren't too far and the bouncers were busy with the fight. White followed, but the chaos she had so carefully crafted was now impeding her pursuit. One of Serpentine's thugs broke free and stepped in front of the Diamond pulling out a pistol. 

(How much was she paying these men to have them recklessly throw themselves in harms way for her?!)

Sloppy, she stepped to one side just as he shot, the bullet narrowly missing her, ricocheting off the floor. White grabbed his arm and with her other hand skillfully twisted his wrist making the bodyguard drop the weapon and simultaneously breaking his arm. He screamed as bone and sinew erupted from the skin of his forearm. (White's opponents usually found out the hard way, about how much strength she actually possessed.) The older woman then flipped him over her shoulder on to a table, breaking it on impact. He was out cold.

White's prey was escaping. She ran to the railing and looked down, Serpentine was on the main floor but a couple bouncers had stopped her. The older woman only had seconds, her target could easily dispatch any security the club had with deadly force. 

She jumped the railing landing below in a crouch. Too late the bouncers were shot dead, the club denizens were in an absolute panic over the sudden outburst of violence. Serpentine had moved into the crowd. She could be anywhere in this mass of hysterical people, just as White had played the crowd above, Serpentine was playing the crowd below.

One chance, she reached out with her mind once more. Hysteria, panic, terror... it was almost too much for her. Then, cold satisfaction,_“Hello, White.”_

The older woman felt cold steel pressed against her right temple. “Serpentine, this is a new twist to our little game.” The words coming out like spun honey.

“It's simple logic really, this game of ours won't end unless one of us is dead.” The freelance spy hissed venomous words in White's ear. “I think you should be the sacrificial lamb.”

“Sorry dear, I have a party to go to tomorrow.” She said it casually, as if she was having a pleasant conversation. Serpentine fired her gun just as someone grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. A blank faced patron stood nearby. 

Soon a whole group of dancers, waiters, waitresses and club goers surrounded the pair. The rogue spy got up to run, but she was caught by the crowd White had taken control of. They were all blank faced and emotionless. All completely enthralled by White Diamond.

“Time catches up with all of us dear, it is the great equalizer. I'm a bit surprised at how careless you've gotten, you used to be on par with me.” The older woman tutted as she put her hand against her ear only to pull away blood covered fingers. 

“You did get close though, oh so _very_ close.” The bullet had grazed the top of her right ear.

White pulled out her Walther PP from it's harness and made sure there was a bullet in the chamber.  
She walked up to her captive and grabbed her by the chin so she could look Serpentine in the eye.

“I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. You've come so far just to end up like _this_. You used to be so much more... We used to chase each all over East Berlin. I didn't agree with your methods or your employer, but you did have my respect. You used to have standards, darling.” It was the same tone a mother would use to gently scold a young child.

“I don't care about your respect. I feel bad for _you_ White, you haven't woken up yet... When I worked for the KGB in Berlin in the 50's I thought I was doing God's work!” She spat the words out. 

“But that's when I realized, all governments are the same. All people are the same! One ideal just sounds prettier than the others. All anyone wants is power, control. When I realized that, I stopped being a tool and started working for myself! And I was truly free, for the first time in my life.” She was yelling, her face red.

“You're a fool if you think you're making a difference, if you think you're more than just a weapon! Your principals and morals mean nothing! _I'm done_! Just give me the courtesy of a clean death, for old times sake.” There was nothing more to say, she was shattered.

The older woman nodded, lifted her gun and fired. One quick shot through the head, she had been given her clean death.

White Diamond let her hold on the club denizens go. It was actually quite difficult to maintain control over such a large group for any period of time. She managed to do it for a whole seven minutes. 

The people in the group looked around confusedly trying to figure out what happened. Finally a waitress screamed when she saw the body on the floor, which was about the time she heard yelling from the front entrance and the side exits. 

Tear gas canisters and concussive grenades were thrown into the room, as Yellow Diamond began her incursion into club.

**… … … … … … … … …**

**McLean, Virginia: August 9th 1997, 15:32hrs**

Far away from the gritty, nocturnal streets of sin and vice stood a large brick home in the middle of suburbia. The late afternoon sun warmed the air as insects hummed with lazy ambition. Children were playing in the the large, well manicured yard as parents mingled on the side, and participated in shallow chit-chat.

Carissa Diamant was the jewel of the party, and why not? It was her birthday after all... Her granddaughter in a sparkling pink tiara, singing and running and playing with reckless abandon, bare-footed through the emerald green grass... She was glorious!

But all the old woman could think about was Serpentine, and her last conversation from the night before.

She had separated herself from the rest of the party goers, forgoing the yard for the large sun room in Yellow and Blue's stately home. She sat in a comfortable arm chair with an untouched piece of pink frosted birthday cake in front of her, coffee in a fine china cup gone stone cold. 

“You've been in your head all day.” White was startled from her musing, a very distinct mezzo-soprano voice cut through the air.

“I'm sorry?” She shook her head and looked up. Her daughter was leaning on the door frame, dressed in an immaculately pressed gold colored button down shirt and dark khaki's. 

Yellow walked over and sat on a near by ottoman. “You're not _here_, at this party mother. Carissa has been asking about you all afternoon. Would you care to share what's on your mind?” 

Bianca picked up her coffee and then set it back down with a sigh when she realized it was far from hot.

“Melena, do you think, perhaps, that we're just a means to an end? That we are just a tool to be used by... Whomever has control?”

“What!?” 

“Is our cause just? Or are our morals and principles just someones greater ambitions?” Bianca felt a shiver run down her spine at the admission. She rarely showed anyone any sort of vulnerability. She pulled her black cashmere shawl tighter around her shoulders.

“No, of course not! That's utter nonsense! The world is safer because of people like you.” Melena leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, her amber eyes fused to Bianca's own.

“Mother you fought in World War II, that's just about as bad as it gets. What would have happened if you didn't fight back against the Nazis who imprisoned you? What if you hadn't help found The Authority all those years ago?”

The older woman gave a thoughtful frown, and nodded.

“I do know that if you hadn't fought back all those years ago, you wouldn't be sitting here at your granddaughters 10th birthday party.” Her daughter sat up and raked her hand through her blonde spiky hair. 

“You know? The one you're missing?” There was a along pause so the older woman could digest what was said.

Bianca gave a graceful smile to her dear Melena. She stood up and straightened her white pleated dress.  
Her daughter stood with her and the matriarch gently cupped her child's cheek.

“She's been pestering you about me hasn't she?” Bianca's smile grew wider. Carissa could be difficult, especially if she didn't get her way. 

“Incessantly so. Please, save me...” Melena groaned, giving her mother a pleading expression. 

Bianca Diamant chuckled, and gently patted Melena's cheek before stepping out to see her beautiful grandchild.


	3. Blue Diamond: Diamond Inturrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go. Just so you know, I was listening to this crazy 80's music list on Youtube when I was writing this... 
> 
> Also, it seems weird giving the Diamonds regular names. But if you look up the meanings of the names I chose, you may be pleasantly surprised.
> 
> Young Diamonds, they're at the beginning of their relationship. There's a bit of angst, but there's a lot of fluff... Not nearly as gritty as White's entry.

**Officer Bio (Last Updated: Sept. 2019)**

**Alias:** Blue Diamond  
**True Name:** Linna Diamant  
**Maiden Name:** Linna O'Sullivan  
**DoB:** March 11th, 1965  
**Age:** 54  
**Marital Status:** Separated  
**Known Family:**  
Melena Diamant (Wife, currently separated)  
Carissa Diamant (Daughter, deceased)  
Bianca Diamant (Mother in-law)  
Jacob O'Sullivan (Father, deceased)  
Mary O'Sullivan (Mother, deceased)  
**Military Rank:** Lt. Colonel, US Air Force  
**Known Affiliations:**  
AFSOC; Air Force Special Operations Command (formerly)  
The Authority  
**Current Status:** Convalescent Leave  
**Super Human Abilities: *REDACTED***

**Empire City: July 15th, 1985, 00:23hrs**

She sat at the long mahogany dining room table with her head in her hands. The only thing adorning the table beside a pristine white tablecloth was an empty bottle of single-malt Scotch, and an empty glass. A radio droned in the background, Hall and Oates _Out of Touch_ played, hardly heard.

The townhouse was dark and empty, the only light source came from the exterior street lamps. Her heels, abandoned at the door along with flowers, condolences and well wishes from all those who knew her father. 

What she wanted was to pass out, to be left alone to drown in her grief. So there was no small amount of dismay when she heard the doorbell chime. Ignoring it, she placed her arms in front of her and laid her head on them. The doorbell chimed again. It was so _ very_ late and Linna was so _ very_ drunk, her muddled mind couldn't think of anyone who would bother her at this hour.

Minutes passed and whoever was at the door seemed to give up. Until the rapping at the window startled her. She stared a moment at the window, the semi-sheer curtains revealing a striking silhouette of a figure in a unmistakable military cap. 

“Linna, I know you're there!” It definitely wasn't a whisper but her voice wasn't at its normal commanding volume either. “You didn't return my phone calls, I'm worri-dammit!” The sharp snapping of branches pierced through the partially opened window. 

Slowly, (so as not to fall over) Linna O'Sullivan got up walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back. There was Melena Diamant, stepping back and brushing leaves off of her immaculate dress blues. 

Linna was far from amused, she arched a thin eyebrow and pulled a hand through her tousled brown hair. “Melena, it's past midnight. I thought you were in Germany, in joint military training?” Her speech wasn't slurred but it was definitely... blurry around the edges.

“I was, but I heard what happened. I came as fast as I could, I'm sorr-” Another interruption, this time a police car slowly trawled by. Melena quickly (and expertly) slipped into the shadows. As soon as the vehicle passed, she cautiously stepped back into view. 

“Oh? How did you hear about this? I didn't say anything except to my commanding officers.” She already knew how Melena found out; her access to military information was unfettered. She undoubtedly made a phone call to Authority HQ and the answer was given, with no questions asked.

“I did that on purpose Melena, I want to be left alone to grieve.” The statement was flat, cold and resounding.

“Linna, I'm worried about you...” The tone wasn't harsh, it was actually bordering on gentle.

“Look, can I come in and talk?” She looked up with her beautiful amber eyes, her skin seemed like molten gold in the harsh light of the street lamps. “I'm pretty sure someone called the police on me. I had to jump a fence to get over here...” 

Both of Linna's brows canted up at the remark. “You jumped the chain-link fence in the yard? In that skirt? _Tsk_, I would have liked to have seen that...”

… … … … … … … … … 

Melena was relieved to see a small, playful smile grace her flame's plump lips. “If you're quick enough you can catch me doing it again... I have to get to the front door, remember?” A spotlight from a side street a couple of houses down began combing the area.

“What is with this place and all the damned police!?” The marine captain stepped back, sticking close to the shadows in case another patrol car drove by. She could easily avoid them and get herself out of the yard and neighborhood without anyone being the wiser. But then she'd have to leave Linna, and that was out of the question. 

Linna needed her, whether she knew it or not. That was all that mattered, everything else be dammed.

“You're in _ the_ most influential neighborhood in Empire City. When there's a disturbance here, the police lock this place down tighter than a prison.” Melena watched as her love opened the window wider and lifted up the adjacent screen. 

She finally got a better look at Linna when she leaned out the window and proffered out her hands. Her beautiful brown hair was mussed, and deep dark circles underscored her radiant arctic blue eyes. 

Her eyes are what caught Melena's attention when they first met a year or so ago, the captain had been head over heels for her ever since. All she did was stare into those eyes and Linna owned her, body and soul. 

Melena was in a crowded hangar full of US Air Force personnel when the group suddenly parted like the sea. Arctic-blue eyes greeted her and it was like something had hit Melena square in the chest. Linna's eyes had literally taken her breath away (the sexy Irish accent wasn't helping either). 

The marine captain had made a concerted effort to be with her ever since. In fact, being away from her was almost painful. Their relationship was a bit strained at the moment, however. 

Linna had unexpectedly taken an assignment at a small recruiting office in Empire City. It was far, _far_ beyond this woman's talents. Melena argued that Linna was wasting her time at the recruiting office, she was far too intelligent and powerful for such menial work. But the airforce lieutenant wouldn't hear it. 

It wasn't until much later that Melena found out it was because Linna's father was dying. The woman could be infuriatingly private at times.

“Come on! The police could come at any moment!” The captain didn't wait for her to ask again and grabbed the other's hands. She leveraged her foot on the exterior brick wall climbed through the window just as a spotlight swept by.

Melena clumsily stood upright, still holding on to Linna's hands. The smell of alcohol was heavy perfume on her love. “You're drunk as hell, aren't you?” 

Linna looked away, one of her hands grabbing a nearby high backed dining room chair. Melena held her steady as she sat down heavily. “Linna I was so damned worried, I had no idea you were dealing with this. You should have told me.” The words weren't gentle, but they weren't harsh either.

The marine captain removed her cap and set it on the table, spiky blonde hair instantly springing up. She knelt in front of Linna and waited with patience she didn't have for a reply. 

“It's a sordid personal matter, it was mine alone to deal with.” Tears streamed down her elegant face as she looked down. Melena hadn't let go of her hands yet, she squeezed them to let Linna know she was there.

She had to be careful, Linna's relationship with her father was complicated at best. She knew enough to know that the millionaire Irish business mogul hadn't treated her well in the past. 

She was a perfect candidate for joining the Authority. As such Melena had access to personal files; service history, education... police reports. There were a few of those, specifically from when she was a teenager. They were filed against her father shortly before Linna put in for a legal declaration of emancipation.

“I know from what you've told me, that your relationship with him was problematic and complex. I'm sorry Linna, I'm sorry for your loss and I'm so sorry you're heartbroken...” Melena continued after a short pause, she tenderly wiped the tears from her blue-eyed queen.

“But I want you to know, that you can come to me for anything. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you, no burden I wouldn't bear with you, or for you. I would part the god-damned seas for you if you asked.” More tears, but Linna squeezed Melena's hands.

“You're being ridiculous.” 

Melena's brow shot up at the reply, “Am I?”

The next confession Melena was about to share was going to be very difficult. Because it was revealing a vulnerability. _ Yellow Diamond_ would endure so many things before she would do vulnerable. But she adored and worshiped the brokenhearted woman sitting in front of her. 

They had only been together for a year but, Melena couldn't imagine her life without Linna in it. The next statement needed to be said if only to get her point across.

“I'm saying this because... I love you, Linna. I've never met a more intelligent and beautiful person. I can't bear to see you in pain. You're not alone, I'm here for _ you_. You're everything to me.” 

There, it was done, all of what was said was true but... Linna could easily shatter her if she didn't feel the same...

Hands gently cradled Melena's face and a deep kiss followed. She could taste the telltale bite of Scotch on her lover's tongue, but the captain didn't care. It felt so damn good, she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. 

The kiss broke only after the pair realized they needed to breathe, resting their heads together for a long moment.

“I love you too.” Linna's hand caressed Melena's jaw, trailing down her neck and stopping on her jacket lapel. 

“Good.” The captain mumbled, “You need to sleep off the alcohol, let's get you to bed.” Melena stood abruptly and effortlessly picked up Linna. 

“Do you know where the bedroom is?” the lieutenant asked, giving a sad but fond smile. 

“Oh dammit...” 

“Upstairs, first door on the right.” Melena only blushed as her love nuzzled her neck.

… … … … … … … … … 

All Linna could remember (aside from the incredible proclamation of love) was Melena gingerly helping her to undress down to her slip and laying her on her bed, covering her with a light blanket. 

She slept like the dead, liquor and grief laying like a heavy stone on her consciousness. She would have stayed that way except for the radio alarm clock.

“_Too long ago, too long apart, she couldn't wait another day for... The captain of her heart_.” 

Linna shot up at the noise and instantly cradled her head. 

“You okay?” Melena murmured sleepily from beside her, she wrapped an arm around her collarbone and neck coaxed Linna to lay her head on her shoulder. 

She lay there for quite some time, head throbbing. “Melena?”

“Hmmmm?” 

“Do you think White's offer still stands?” Linna watched as the woman next to her went from sleepy and disinterested, to sharp and surprised in seconds flat. 

The woman next to her shot up. It was absolutely adorable seeing her normally impeccable, spiky blonde hair mussed and sticking out at all different angles. She never got tired of it...

“Yes! Absolutely, we can call her right now if you like.” Melena was now on her side propped up on one arm, wide awake.

Linna placed soft fingers on the captain's lips. “Not right now, before the weekend is up though. I _hate_ working at the recruiting office. I can do more than just file papers.” 

Melena only had a smug _I-told-you-so_ expression on her face. 

Linna grabbed her chin and gave Melena a rough kiss, then pulled back. “Shut-up.”


	4. Yellow Diamond: The Unthinkable 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the short hiatus, I had to go to a country with a REALLY bad internet infrastructure. Then I got sick, so it's been a challenge. At any rate please enjoy. 
> 
> Jasper is in this story, I didn't plan for her to be, it just ended up that way.

**Officer Bio (Last Updated: Sept. 2019)**

**Alias:** Yellow Diamond  
**True Name:** Melena Diamant  
**DoB:** May 14th, 1962  
**Age:** 57  
**Marital Status:** Separated  
**Known Family:**  
Bianca Diamant (Legal guardian, adoptive mother)  
Linna Diamant (Wife, currently separated)  
Carissa Diamant (Daughter, deceased)  
**Military Rank:** Major General, US Marine Corps  
**Known Affiliations:**  
Marine Raiders (formerly)  
The Authority  
**Current Status:** Active  
**Super Human Abilities: *REDACTED***

**McLean, Virginia: September 18th 1990, 09:24hrs**

She should have expected it, it happened every time. Melena Diamant looked down in dismay at her saffron-colored polo shirt. Water had been splashed down the front, and now an unseemly dark splotch was displayed down the center.

"I said, stop splashing." It was a stern command, make no mistake. But all the austere woman got in response was giggling.

She looked up from her shirt to see a giddy little girl with wet, curly brown hair and freckles giving her a mischievous grin. She sat in the bathtub with water up to her chubby hips, a washcloth in one hand and a plastic clownfish in the other.

"Carissa..." It was another warning.

"Sorry, momma." The apology was sincere (for a four-year-old), but the impish expression never left her face.

"Come on, let's get you out of the tub and dressed so you can be ready for mommy when she gets back home."

_Mommy_ had been sent on an operation. Both Melena and Linna were careful with how they worded it; they had to take trips for work. Carissa was only getting older and starting to figure things out. Melena was oddly annoyed and incredibly proud at the same time, Carissa was brilliant.

When they were both called away, Carissa got to stay with _baba_. Bianca preferred that moniker, Melena suspected it was a testament to her Polish roots. It was a little insight into her adoptive mother, a glimpse through a small opening in her near impenetrable and perfect facade.

In the 1930's, Bianca belonged to one of the many Romani clans that roamed rural Poland. That was all before the Nazi invasion... World War II had utterly destroyed everything Bianca had known and loved. It took her decades to find some semblance of family again, and it began with Melena.

Melena was _grateful_. Mother could be very demanding, but she wouldn't have gotten the opportunities she had taken advantage of otherwise. A home, a college education, a career (one where her unique talents could be utilized).

Then the family part just fell into place, albeit an unorthodox one, but a happy one. The woman smiled to herself as she wrapped her little girl in a fluffy bath towel and picked her up. She then gave Carissa an exaggerated smooch on the cheek.

"Momma!" The little girl laughed, and the entire room seemed to be filled with joy.

"Alright, let's get you dressed." She walked into Carissa's room, and gingerly set the girl on her bed. Melena Then carefully picked out some clothes from a nearby dresser, when the phone rang.

"Momma, phones ringing!" The girl said excitedly and motioned to jump off the bed.

"Freeze, young lady." The woman gave the girl a warning look as she placed a pink striped t-shirt, some princess underwear, and a small pair of blue jeans on the bed.

"I'm going to answer the phone, _you_ are going to put your clothes on for me."

"But momma..."

"No buts, I expect you to be dressed when I come back." She hurriedly walked out of the room, stumbling on a forgotten toy near the door. (She had to bite her tongue, Carissa was picking up some of Melena's more colorful language.)

Usually her assistant, Amber, would have already picked up the phone, but it was her day off. She quickly ran to the phone a few feet down the hallway.

"Melena Diamant speaking."

"Sunbeam, you sound out of breath." The voice on the other end was instantly recognizable and absolutely saccharine.

"Err, Carissa and I were just going through the finer points of getting dressed after a bath. What can I do for you mother?"

Normally Bianca Diamant would have laughed; she took great pleasure in the difficulties that Carissa challenged Melena with. But her tone was unusually grave. (It was subtle, you had to spend a considerable amount of time with White to pick up on her nuanced moods.)

"Melena, I'm going to cut to the chase. The mission that Blue was on didn't end well, she's in surgery at Walter Reed Hospital right now."

Yellow's heart skipped a beat, and her surroundings seemed to fade into black.

"How? This was a routine AWOL arrest, a Ruby with half a brain could have done this job! How did this end so badly!?"

"Calm yourself, I can't discuss the details over the phone. Just get to the hospital as soon as possible."

The general took a deep breath in, then out. "I-I'll be there soon."

"Sunbeam? Don't forget Carissa's overnight bag and her favorite teddy bear."

"Understood." Yellow hung up the phone.

She stood there in the hallway, collecting herself. God, her beautiful Blue. It was always a risk, their jobs were inherently dangerous. Going on an assignment and not coming back. They spoke of it a few times, especially after Carissa was born. There were plans put in place in case... In case the unthinkable was to happen to one, or both of them. 

Yellow was going to find out what happened, and then there would be hell to pay... A sharp snap dragged the woman out of her musing, Melena was holding the handset of the phone so hard she broke it.

"Carissa, you had better be dressed! We have to go for a ride to see baba."

**… … … … … … … … …**

**Bethesda, Maryland: September 18th 1990, 10:57hrs**

Carissa was oddly silent as she sat on a wooden bench in a secluded waiting room. She seemed so tiny sitting there, with her Little Mermaid backpack and MC Bear-bear. 

Melena stared at her for a moment while doctoring a watered-down version of what was supposed to be coffee. This was hell, Melena was sure of it. Hell was a waiting room in a hospital. And somewhere in the hospital was a loved one who was sick or injured or...

“Starlight! There you are, how are you, sweetie?” 

Bianca swept in, as graceful as ever. She was wearing an ivory-colored pantsuit with a black silk shirt and open-toed heels. No matter the situation, the woman had a knack for having a pristine appearance. There wasn’t even a hair out of place on her spiky bob haircut.

There were dark circles under her eyes, though, Yellow wondered how long White had been dealing with this situation. 

“Baba!” The girl wrapped her small arms around White’s neck as she was picked up and given a quick kiss on the cheek.

“What if I said there was place downstairs, where you could get chocolate cake?”

“Can we go there!?” The girl said wide-eyed, looking at both White and Yellow.

“Of course you can go there! But, you have to promise baba that you’ll be good, understand?” Carissa nodded enthusiastically at White.

“Good, good. Now you’ll have to go with Gwen for the time being, but I’ll be down there shortly. Okay?” The older woman gently set the girl down.

Gwen was White’s assistant; she stood just outside with a serene smile on her face and her hallmark buns on either side of her head.

“Just a moment, young lady.” Yellow said gruffly before her daughter could leave or protest.

She crouched down and engulfed Carissa in a great hug, burying her nose in soft brown curls. (Her hair smelled like roses.)

“Mamma!”

“I have to go to work, so be good. I’ll see you when I get back, alright?” She pulled away, looking directly into the child’s eyes.

“Okay, will mommy be home then?” Yellow looked away from Carissa, she didn’t have an answer. Clearly, the girl picked up that something wasn’t quite right, though.

“I’ll tell you why we’re visiting here in a little while, starlight. Gwen?” The soft-spoken assistant came in at White’s request, and Carissa hesitantly took her hand. The pair soon disappeared around the corner.

“You’re going to have to tell her sooner rather than later what it is you, and Blue actually do for a living.” White mused as she walked over.

“She’s only four mother,” Yellow said through grit teeth, jaw clenched. 

“She’s far more intelligent than you give her credit for.”

“Carissa is innocent, she doesn’t need to know about what we do right now. Not for a long while.” The world was cruel and merciless in Yellow’s opinion. If she could protect, shield her little girl from it, she would.

“Either way, it’s for you and Blue to decide at a later time,” White said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

“How is she? Can I see her? What happened?” Yellow was usually composed, but she couldn’t help it this time.

“Blue is in critical condition, but the doctors assured me that she is going to fully recover from her injuries. Come on, she in the intensive care unit.” White squeezed Yellow’s shoulder as she passed, and the pair made their way down the hall.

They finally arrived at a pair of double doors, and they were buzzed in immediately. They passed the nurses station, and just a ways down the corridor was Blue’s room.

She lay prone on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on and a light blanket covering her up to her chest. Her left shoulder was bandaged with bulky gauze, and she had various lacerations and bruises on her face. That alone was bad enough, but on the right side of her was a mess of tubes and IVs.

Yellow went to the left side of the bed and tenderly placed a shaking hand on Blue’s forehead. Her voice dangerous and low, she asked once again.

“What happened?” Her golden eyes cutting through White.

“It started just as you said, it was a standard AWOL arrest.” The older woman paced the width of the room as she spoke. 

“There was a Quartz class agent that didn't report for duty. Blue and a small team went to the subject's last known location in West Virginia. Everything was going along as usual.” White stopped when she reached the window of the hospital room and looked out.

“Why was she even on this assignment? This is grunt work, she shouldn't have been bothered with this!” Yellow could feel her temper rising, assignments like this were meant for lower class Gems, even the local law enforcement. Not a Diamond.

“She volunteered actually, she wanted to evaluate one of the agents under her command, an Aqua Marine.” The older woman's gaze never left the window.

“So what went so wrong, White? You’re not telling me something.” There was a weighty pause before the elder Diamond spoke again.

“Are you familiar with the concept of a secondary mutation? The XX chromosome in our genetic makeup is already modified, giving us our unique abilities.” White turned and leaned on the windowsill.

“There is a theory that the X chromosome can be mutated further, making the subject more powerful but completely out of control. Some researchers call it corruption.” White locked eyes with Yellow.

“That’s what happened when the team went out to apprehend the AWOL Quartz. She mutated right there and assaulted everyone. Only three of the seven agents made it out alive: a Jasper, an Aqua Marine, and Blue Diamond.” White tilted her head back and closed her eyes, this was disturbing news.

“But Blue could have stopped this corrupted Gem with no problem. She’s incredibly over-powered.” Yellow was looking down at her lover as she spoke, gently stroking her shoulder-length brown hair.

“They were all caught off guard from what I read in the report. This is the first time we’ve ever seen this occur. The implications are staggering. We don’t even know what causes a secondary mutation at this point.” White stepped over to the end of the bed, her usual placid expression was replaced by a troubled frown.

“When she was brought in by the trauma unit, they thought she had been mauled by a black bear or a cougar, some animal. Her liver and kidney are lacerated, and she was partially disemboweled.” Yellow grimaced and clutched at the hospital bed rail.

“Sunbeam, we can’t let this thing roam the mountains in West Virginia. We’re going to have to go back and subdue this monster.” White placed a comforting hand on Yellow’s back.

Yellow took a deep breath in, then out.

“I’ll need the eyewitness reports, the last known location of this corrupted Gem and one, maybe two of our strongest agents available.”

“Done. I’ll monitor the situation from here, and look after Carissa and Blue... Be careful, sunbeam.”


	5. Yellow Diamond: The Unthinkable 2

**Allegheny Mountains, W. Virginia: September 18th 1990, 15:17hrs**

The summer cabin was charming in a rustic way. Built out of locally quarried gray stone and nestled in a copse of pine trees. Yellow Diamond could see the allure of having such a get-away.

It was relatively peaceful, the Allegheny's were known to be quite beautiful this time of year. And it was, except for the disturbing sight spread out before her. Blood spatter, and pieces of rent metal from vehicles were strewn all about in the front yard of the cabin.

The Diamond exited the Hummer that she and Jasper had traveled in. Yellow had spoken to both the Aqua Marine and Jasper before she left so she could better grasp the situation. Jasper had begged to be brought along.

At first, Yellow said no, the woman had been injured earlier, and she needed to recover. But the agent had worn her down, and it would be a great benefit to have someone along who was familiar with the area. (That’s not mentioning the first-hand knowledge of what she was up against.)

The general stepped carefully out of the front passenger seat of the vehicle and walked around, inspecting the evidence left behind from the previous fight. An SUV tipped on its side, two of its doors missing. A transport van missing part of its roof, discarded pistols.

There was a heavy coppery scent in the air, puddles of blood were still present in parts of the yard. Some of it belonged to... No, she couldn’t think about that now. Concentrate on the task at hand.

“It all went down here, ma’am, right around 02:00 this morning.” Yellow turned to look at her companion. She had opened the back hatch of the Hummer and was carefully inspecting the armaments that were brought.

She stood nearly six and a half feet in height and was built like a Mack Truck. Her wild, platinum blond hair was barely kept back with a hair tie. She wore the full ensemble of charcoal gray Kevlar armor the Authority issued to all of its field agents, except for the arms. Those were bare, revealing a simple tactical shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below the elbow. A white bandage peeked out from underneath the cuff on her left arm...

Yellow swiftly walked over to the back of the vehicle; the pair of them needed a plan of action. She put on a pair of snug-fitting Kevlar padded gloves and carefully selected an M9 Beretta from the small arsenal of weapons that was brought.

“Uh, that’s all you’re taking?” Jasper looked at the Diamond uncertainly.

“I have more than enough firepower at my disposal without the gun. Finish gearing up so we can track this thing.” Jasper nodded and picked up a Remington 870 shotgun and slung it over her shoulder.

The Quartz then handed Yellow a radio with a throat mic and an earpiece. The general situated her radio around her own bulky Kevlar gear and performed a quick test.

“Ruby squad this is Yellow team, radio test and status, how-copy over?” There was a short pause, then a crackling response.

“Yellow team, this is Ruby One in the sky, I have you five-by-five, out.”

“Yellow Team, this is Ruby Two. Ruby Three, Four, and Five have deployed and successfully barricaded all the roads in the area. We hear you loud and clear, Ruby squad out.”

Yellow nodded in approval, things were going smoothly so far. An agent in a copter above and Rubies making a loose perimeter. Not to stop the corrupted Gem, but to keep everyone else from stumbling _into_ the situation.

“Ruby squad, listen up. You are essentially extra eyes on this assignment. If you see the target, you are to report it immediately. Do not engage. I repeat, do not engage.” Yellow paused for a moment to let the order sink in. She glanced at Jasper, who nodded in affirmation.

“You are to avoid the subject at all costs. She is extremely dangerous, and we all want to go home tonight. Radio discipline from this point on. Yellow team out.”

Yellow Stepped back out into the yard and scrutinized the carnage again. She heard Jasper close up the vehicle and walk over.

“What’s the plan? Do we stick together or separate?” The general crouched down and looked at what appeared to be giant footprints leading into the forest.

“We should split up, but not too far from each other. If one of us engages the target, we don’t want to be more than a few hundred feet away.” She stood and glanced Jasper, Yellow had a few questions before they began.

“I need a play by play of what happened here.” Jasper took a deep breath before answering.

“The target, she was in the cabin. We could tell something was wrong when we arrived. There were claw marks on the front door, and the windows were broken.” The Quartz studied the cabin.

“Three agents and Aqua Marine walked up on alert, I took the rear. A Topaz and Blue Diamond hung back by the edge of the yard to provide cover if needed. We got about five feet from the door when she broke through and killed two agents outright.” She took a breath and continued.

“The target was screaming for us to help her, to kill her, but everything happened so fast. No one was prepared! I thought if anything, Blue Diamond would get her, and she managed to do some major damage. But... It just healed over! It was incredible.” Jasper shook her head and walked over to the toppled SUV.

“She threw me so hard against this vehicle, it tipped over! I woke up when the trauma team was hitting the ground. I was lucky, just some gashes and a headache. Aqua was lucky too, broken leg. But everyone else...”

“So the target, she’s gone feral?” Yellow said incredulously.

“Ma’am, I know it’s hard to believe. But that thing can hardly be called human anymore. Claws, fangs, she was at least eight feet tall!”

“Are you sure you want to go through this again?” The general asked an important question. The situation was terrible, and Jasper could be a liability if she wasn’t ready. Yellow was having second thoughts.

“I’m ready, ma’am! I know what to expect this time, we can stop this.” Jasper’s rusty brown eyes burned when she looked at Yellow.

“Alright agent, stick to the plan; spread out but not too far. We’ll start a sweep heading south-west. If we don’t find anything after an hour, we’ll regroup and sweep north-west.”

They had to get going, they were burning daylight.

**… … … … … … … … … **

Dusk was beginning to settle across the lonely mountain top. There were traces of their target; a torn piece of clothing, a mutilated deer, a trail of blood. No substantial sightings though. Even the Ruby squad had reported nothing. It was almost 18:30, and Yellow Diamond was frustrated.

“Jasper this is Yellow, over.”

“Jasper here.”

“Let’s regroup at the cabin, it’s getting dark.”

“Copy that, Jasper out.”

The general marched back to the cabin in roughly 20 minutes. There was barely any daylight left.

She went to the Hummer and sat down in the driver seat, turning the engine over. She flipped the brights of the vehicle on and retrieved a canteen of water from the center console.

Yellow took a large swig of water and collected her thoughts. Could their target have moved out of their search radius? It was a possibility, it was a heavily wooded area. But many of the trees were shedding their leaves for the winter, making for less dense foliage.

White Diamond had a chopper covering the mountain since the incident happened, even before Yellow showed up. She and Jasper couldn’t search at night, Yellow wouldn’t risk it. She put the cap back on the canteen and stepped out of the vehicle.

“Yellow to Jasper, what is your ETA?”

“Five minutes, ma’am.”

“Roger that, Yellow out.”

This was driving her crazy, their target had to be in the area. From the few accounts there were, the Quartz was little more than an animal at this point. She was hunting and feeding, that much was apparent from the freshly killed deer she had found not too long ago. It made sense then that she would go to ground at night, just like an animal. But where would she do that?

Yellow glanced into the tinted window of the Hummer when she saw a figure looming in the reflection right behind her. Of course! She would take shelter in her cabin! Yellow was in the Quartz’s territory.

She leaped out of the way just as a large clawed hand shattered the window she was just standing in front of. 

“Contact, I've got contact!” She screamed into the radio.

Yellow finally got a proper look at the corrupted Gem. She did indeed stand about eight feet tall, with claws on her fingers that were at least three inches long each. Her clothes were torn and tattered; the remains of a red sweater and blue jeans. Her bushy dark hair was matted with blood and dirt, her bangs covering her eyes. Fangs bared, ready to tear Yellow apart.

The helicopter made an appearance, shining a spotlight over the pair, lighting the area. The corrupted Gem was distracted for a moment, that’s all Yellow needed. Electricity coursed down her arms as she fired a bolt from both hands.

The beast screamed, but the general held fast and maintained her barrage. Somehow the Gem broke free and lunged, knocking Yellow on her back. She managed to grab hold of both clawed hands, but it didn’t stop the corrupted Gem from sinking her fangs into Yellow’s right shoulder next to her neck.

Yellow Diamond was strong, she could easily lift a metric ton. But she was dammed if she couldn’t get this beast off of her. She cried out as she felt sharp teeth punch straight through her Kevlar shoulder pad and into the skin and muscle of her shoulder. She felt blood soaking her shirt underneath.

Suddenly the weight was lifted off of her. Jasper had arrived just in time and tackled their enemy. Yellow was dazed, but she managed to get to her feet to see the corrupted Gem throw Jasper into some shrubs about 20 feet away.

The general had had enough. She barked an order to the chopper above.

“Ruby One, you have permission to engage!”

“Ma’am, you’re in proximity of friendly fire.”

“I understand the risk, danger close!”

“Understood, danger close. Good luck, ma’am.”

The agent didn’t waste any time, she hovered directly over the beast and fired the onboard mini-gun. Yellow bolted for cover behind a nearby oak tree. A howl erupted from the monster as she was riddled with bullets.

The barrage ended, and the chopper hovered up to gain altitude; it’s spotlight glued to the target. The thing was on its hands and knees, bullet wounds healing before Yellow’s eyes.

“Please, please help me...” An inhuman voice cried out.  
Jasper had recovered and was looking to Yellow for guidance. The general had a fist charged and ready to go. Electricity rolling over the entire length of her arm. She slowly moved forward and motioned Jasper to do the same.

The bulky agent ratcheted her shotgun and moved forward in tandem with Yellow. The pair got within five feet of the corrupted Gem.

“I c-can’t control it! I can’t control myself. Kill me, please!”

Yellow clenched her jaw and nodded at Jasper. An accelerated healing factor couldn’t help with a close proximity shotgun wound to the skull. The blast seemed to echo forever through the trees.

“Ruby One, radio the sanitation crew. We’re done here, Yellow out.”

The copter peeled away, leaving Yellow alone with Jasper in the dark. The pair walked over to still running Hummer and waited for backup to come.

“Are you alright?” Jasper had tears in her eyes.

“That could have been me, or you. What was that?” The agent’s voice was hoarse, angry.

“I don’t know, but we’ll find a way to stop this.” Yellow put her hand on Jasper’s shoulder and squeezed. It had been a long day.

**… … … … … … … … …**

**McLean, Virginia: September 28th 1990, 13:44hrs**

It was quiet, too quiet. Melena looked up from her paperwork and across her office to the open door. Carissa had been quietly playing with her bear on the sofa, but she was absent now. No running in the hallway, no giggling giving away where she might be.

The general sighed and stretched as she got up. She didn’t know what was more disturbing; how quiet Carissa could be when she wanted to? Or how long it took Melena to notice that her daughter had evaded detection?

Linna had been brought home from the hospital the previous night, and Carissa was practically bouncing off the walls. She had missed her mommy. (Melena had too.) But her wife was still recovering and needed to rest. She gave Carissa strict instructions to not bother mommy. Of course, that was like trying to prevent an earthquake.

She walked out of her office and around the corner to the master bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and soft light from the afternoon sun spilled into the dark hallway. Melena peeked her head in to look. Carissa was lying near the end of the bed with a coloring book and crayons, her little body rising and falling with sleep, her head resting on Linna’s leg.

Linna was lying on the left side of the bed in a light blue silk night shift. One of its straps standing out against the bandages on her shoulder. She was tenderly stroking Carissa’s curly hair when she looked over at Melena and smiled.

“I told her not to bother you.” Her voice was low, so as not to wake her daughter.

“Perhaps I was alright with her bothering me,” Linna said softly, the smile never leaving her lips.

“Perhaps I’ve never been away from my daughter for that long before, and I missed her. Did you think of that?”

Melena shook her head at the remark and made her way to the other side of the bed and carefully sat down. Linna reached out and cupped the general’s cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth.

“I was afraid I was so god-dammed afraid,” Melena said, resting her forehead against Linna’s.

“We’ve talked about this, you and I knew this was a scenario that could occur. But I’m still here, I don’t plan on going anywhere. It’s over with now.”

Melena hummed in affirmation, but she didn’t feel like it was over. This additional mutation, this corruption. She felt like it was just the beginning.

She was pulled from her thoughts when gentle fingers began playing with the soft hair at the nape of her neck.

“Something is bothering you,” Linna said, looking into Melena’s eyes. Of course she would notice, the woman could read her like a book.

“There is, but it can wait, I’m just relieved that we’re all still here.”

With that said, Melena made herself comfortable on the bed so she could spend time with the two loves of her life.


	6. Amethyst: Lost and Found

**Empire City Outskirts: February 23th, 2005, 22:37hrs**

“We’re not going to find her here,” Pearl said, frustration creeping into her voice.

“She’s here, there’s no other place in the area she could have gone.” Garnet pulled a couple of flashlights out of the Honda Civic’s trunk while placing her sunglasses on top of her head.

“We’ll never find her once it gets dark. That’s not mentioning how dangerous it is here!” Pearl’s frustration finally spilled over. The words carried in the air along with her breath.

“Dark and dangerous, all the more reason why we should find her then.” Rose’s words instantly stopped the pair’s bickering.

She was looking down into the abandoned quarry, eyes narrowed in thought. The Gem they were looking for was a transient and known member of the most vicious gangs in Empire city. Quartz class, as labeled by _the Authority_. Rose grimaced when she thought of the secretive government agency. She _hated_ them, their lack of morals turned her stomach. The Authority had been looking for this particular person for years, but she always managed to slip away.

Rose shivered as a gust of wind blew by, she flipped up the collar on her denim sherpa jacket. Flurries began to float down as dark violet clouds gathered in the dusky light. Garnet walked up and handed her a flashlight.

“Come on, ladies! It’s only going to get colder, let’s get this _search_ party started.” She gave her friends a dazzling grin and jumped off the ledge.

“Rose! Dammit!” She heard Pearl call after her in the distance.

She could jump high and land with no problem, it was one of many talents she had as a Gem. Rose turned on the flashlight and combed the area. Muddy puddles with jagged ice crystals beginning to form on the top. Gray slate and chunks of marble were strewn across the ground amongst water pumps and abandoned construction equipment.

Rose walked over to a rough cut wall, vines and scruffy shrubs poked out of the cracks. She smiled; It had been almost a decade since this place had been used, nature was slowly reclaiming the area.

“You can’t just jump ahead like that! We don’t know how this person is going to react to us, she could be aggressive.” Pearl came up from behind and put a warm hand on the larger woman’s arm.

“You worry too much,” Rose said gently as she turned and enveloped Pearl in an embrace.

“_You_ don’t worry enough. You don’t have the same training that Garnet and I have, so much can go wrong. It would shatter me if something were to happen to you.” The willowy woman gently brushed wild pink curls from her face. Rose kissed Pearl on the forehead and gave a throaty laugh when a blush promptly appeared on the petite woman’s face.

“I found a blood trail,” Garnet yelled over to the pair. The entire time Pearl was fussing over Rose, Garnet had been diligently searching for clues on their target.

There was a robbery in the center of Empire City; a high-end jewelry store was the target. The Gem they were searching for was involved in the incident. As far as Rose could discern, the young woman was muscle for hire. It’s how she made a living, how she survived.

But the jewelry store that was ransacked had a state of the art security system installed. The police were immediately alerted, and the suspects opened fire, trying to escape. Long story short, the only one that got away (also the only one that didn’t assault the police) was the Gem. Rose had been looking for her for some months now, this was the first solid lead she had.

“She _was_ injured then.” Pearl mused softly while leaning into Rose’s jacket, lapel.

Rose had a friend of a friend in the police office. She called in on a favor owed and managed to get a look at the security footage of the robbery. It was grainy and distant, but it looked like the Gem they were searching for was shot. None of them were sure until just now.

Rose laced her fingers with her lover and lead her over to where Garnet was. The tall, dark woman was crouched now, her flashlight fixed on the substantial dark scarlet trail.

“She lost a lot of blood, we’re going to have to find her fast.” Garnet’s light British accent clipped through the freezing air.

“Well, that makes things more urgent now. We brought the trauma kit, right?” Rose said, looking a Pearl.

“Of course I did, I’ll run and get it,” Pearl said matter of factly.

“Okay, Garnet comb the left side. I’ll get the right, and Pearl is going to run-up to the car. Let’s go, girls, this just turned into a life and death situation.” Rose looked ahead into the now dark quarry, the flurries had turned into a snow squall. Failure wasn’t an option.

… … … … … … … … …

It was cold, so cold, and Amy was thirsty. She was dehydrated and freezing and in pain and_so damn tired_. She was still bleeding out, the bullet went right through her left thigh, and it was a bitch to staunch. Amy had tied a belt just above it, but she reckoned that it wasn't tight enough. There was another gunshot got her in the right arm, not nearly as severe as the one in her thigh, but it was not helping things. She was too weak to pull the make-shift tourniquet any tighter.

So this was how it was going to end. Freezing to death in a dilapidated office trailer in an abandoned quarry. What-ever, it was a shit life anyways. Orphaned when she was a baby, abused, and shifted around from foster home to foster home. She thought things were looking up when she finally ran away at 16.

Clearly, that didn't work, she wouldn't be lying on a dirty floor bleeding out if things were looking up. This was all worked out too! The money from this job would let her travel to Key West, where she could pick up work as a bartender. Maybe even have her own bar on the beach one day, where it was always warm, and the people carefree... Where she could be carefree.

At the very least, she could have stocked up on some supplies and oil for the heater... In this wreck of a trailer. Amy didn't even have enough strength to climb up on the crappy couch a few feet away. Her _gang_ had been using this as a base for their heist.

Funny, she and the others broke from their gang (Killer Nation) to get out. Away from the violence, the drugs, the despair. But true to form when the cops showed up, her crew opened fire. A tiger can't change its stripes.

Amy tried to get them to surrender or just run. Man, if she'd just given up, she would be in a jail cell with hot food and a warm cot right now. Not bleeding to death in the freezing cold. If she could just get to sleep, it would all just end...

“Anybody in there? Hellooooo?” A full musical voice cut through the thin walls of the trailer followed by banging.

“You don't think? We need to get in there, Garnet!” This was bad, who were these people!? She clutched her Glock. The clip was still full; she hadn't fired it at all. What was she going to do?

“Yo!Y-You better leave or I'm gonna empty my clip in you!” It was an empty threat at best, she could hardly breathe at this point.

“She's not going to fire, she's... dying.” A rich, smooth voice came from just outside the door.

“Look, just leave! I'm bad, and you shouldn't be around me!” Amy's scratchy voice broke when she said it. She wasn't worth the bother, hot tears ran down her face.

“Do it now.” Metal crumpled like paper before Amy's eyes and bright light and snow spilled in from the doorway. Two large figures clambered in.

Amy lifted her head up and gaped, one woman had a mane of hibiscus colored curly hair that spilled down her back. She had a full figure and a soft expression on her face. She was radiant.

The other one was dark and tall and built like an African goddess. She had one blue eye and one rusty brown eye; there was a name for that, but Amy couldn't remember at the moment. A pair of sunglasses barely kept kinky curly dark hair back.

“Ya got me, I won't fight.” Amy threw the Glock across the trailer, it hit the far wall with a _clunk_. They weren't police, that was for sure.

“Who are you guys, rival gang? Did we invade your turf? If we did, it doesn't matter now. You don't even have to do anything, just wait a half an hour. Things will work themselves out.” Amy let her head fall back on the floor and closed her eyes. This was it, the end.

To Amy’s surprise, warmth enveloped her, when she opened her eyes again, the woman with the pink hair had taken off her jacket and covered Amy with it.

“We’re not a rival gang, we’re here to save you. I’m Rose, and this is Garnet.” Amy was suspicious.

“What’s the catch? There’s gotta be a catch.” She looked down at her left leg as Garnet crouched down over it and then looked over to Rose. An unspoken conversation was happening between the two women.

“Pace yourself. The last time you used your abilities, you were out for a couple days.” Anxiety filled Garnet’s eyes as she spoke to Rose. The pink-haired woman simply rubbed her hands together.

“I got it, I’ll heal her enough, so she’s out of the red. After that, it’ll be up to you, chick!” Rose said with an encouraging smile.

“Hold on Amy. Garnet?” Rose said softly.

"Wait, how do you know my name!?" She croaked, but the pair wasn't paying attention.

“Sorry about this. We’ll find you a new pair of pants.” Garnet carefully poked gloved fingers in the ragged hole of Amy’s jeans and split the fabric further.

Rose then shuffled closer and... She was crying? She was crying into her hand.

“What is this crazy bi-” Then the woman suddenly placed the hand she had just wept into on Amy’s blood-soaked leg.

It felt warm all of a sudden. Like a wave of soft bubbly water was washing away all her pain. Muscle and sinew knit together, and her leg didn’t feel like it was made out of heavy jagged, painful ice any longer.

Rose abruptly flopped down on the floor from a crouch. Garnet had grabbed the collar of her long-sleeved t-shirt, so she didn’t fall entirely over.

“I’m okay. Is she still bleeding?” Garnet hesitantly let go of Rose’s shirt and inspected Amy’s leg.

“It’s almost all healed... What the hell did you do, lady!?” Amy actually bent her knee, testing her range of movement.

“Easy now.” The African goddess shined her flashlight on the wound.

It was still bleeding, but it wasn’t even close to what it was before. It was shallow, and only bright red colored blood was seeping from the wound. An excellent sign.

“Amy, I pretty sure you’re going to survive,” Garnet said flatly.

Garnet took off her own leather jacket and piled it on top of the one that rose had already placed over Amy.

“I’m going to find Pearl, there’s homeostatic dressing in the trauma pack. We should stop all the bleeding before we move her. Keep her conscious and hang tight.” Garnet deftly moved through the door and was engulfed in the falling snow.

“To answer your question, there’s a catch, but... Well, it’s not a catch, really.” The woman paused, her warm brown eyes searching the dark corners of the trailer for words.

“It’s an offer, an opportunity, not a debt for saving you. If you want, you can just walk away.” Rose wrapped the jackets around Amy a little tighter.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now, it can wait till you’re better.” Amy looked at Rose, she actually cared. For the first time ever, someone was offering her an out, and they cared. At least that’s what Amy’s gut was telling her. Her gut instinct was hardly ever wrong.

“Lady, I’m desperate. If all your asking is for me to hear you out, I’ll do it.” Rose just gave her a dazzling smile.

“She’s in here!” Garnet’s voice echoed suddenly.

“In there!? That place is filthy! She’s probably got tetanus from being in there!” A fussy, salty voice pierced the freezing air and snow.

“That would be Pearl. She’s really amazing once you get to know her.” Rose said, glancing at the doorway.

“You got a hell of a crew, Rose,” Amy said, teeth chattering.

“Yeah, I really do.” Rose just grinned.

… … … … … … … … …

**Beach City: February 26th, 2005, 15:42hrs**

Rose closed her bedroom door in her apartment. The apartment that now had one more occupant. It was cozy with Pearl and Garnet, but now it was tight. She didn’t regret the decision though, Amy was in desperate need of help. In the 18 years, she had been alive, she’d lived harder than most people three times her age.

It had been three days since they rescued her from the quarry, and she seemed to be doing well. To avoid the police, Garnet had asked a veterinarian friend to patch up the teenage Amy up. The vet agreed, provided there was minor damage (nothing complicated like surgery). Luckily it was all soft tissue damage and blood loss. The bullets had passed right through her. Lots of rest and fluids (a few pain pills), and she would make a full recovery.

Pearl and Garnet had gone to work for the day. Pearl to the Crab Shack and Garnet, who had just started a new job as a tennis instructor at the newly built Beach City sports center. They had just moved to Beach City about six months ago. Things were going well enough; a small town and a fresh start away from The Authority.

Rose shivered and pushed the thought out of her mind. The present is what mattered now.

Rose herself had picked up a part-time job as a tour guide at Fort Miles, a small ways up from Beach city. She worked half the hours that Pearl and Garnet did, so she usually picked up the house chores and other errands. She pulled some celery and onions from the fridge and began boiling a pot of water on the stove. Tuna noodle casserole was on the menu at least once a week. They weren't rich, but they were getting by.

A door opened, and a wobbly Amy hobbled out of the dark bedroom on a cane. Rose had found it at the local second-hand shop along with some wardrobe basics. Pearl had a perfect eye for guessing sizes, but the teenager was... Vertically challenged. Amy's new jeans were rolled up at the bottom, white stocking feet peeking out from underneath.

She hobbled over to the kitchen table and plopped down on a chair. The front of her purple-colored hooded sweatshirt bunching up to her nose. Rose just smiled; she was beautiful, really. The sad thing was she knew that Amy didn't think that at all. White hair and tan skin with enchanting violet eyes, she was a looker.

“I'm glad you're finally up! How are you feeling?” The smile growing on Rose's face. She stopped dicing onions and leaned on the kitchen counter.

“M-okay, I guess. I-you...” Amy sat up, she was trying to put together what happened. Rose was ready for whatever questions she had.

“How did you do that? You saved my life and healed the hole in my leg like it's sore, but you took away weeks worth of recovery.” She said, somewhat defensively.

“Those are my powers, my _Gem_ abilities. I can heal, I have super-human strength. I can jump great heights, and I can control plants. The list is big, but you can't really be that surprised? You have some of the same abilities. Shapeshifting, strength, durability...” She looked knowingly at the teenager.

“So that's why you found me.” She crossed her arms and huffed.

“It's always the same, people using me for my powers. Pffft should've guessed you'd be the same! This is bullshit; what ever you want me to do, it's not going to happen! I'm outta here in the morning.” Amy moved to get up, but the movement was too sudden, and she winced in pain.

“Hey, easy. Look if that's what you want, you can do that.” Rose said, crouching in front of the chair.

“None of us will stop you, I'll give you a couple hundred dollars, and you can take your stuff and go. Nice and simple, no strings attached.”

“You're shitting me.” The teenager said incredulously.

Rose shook her head and stood, the water on the stovetop was boiling. She really would give Amy money and let her go if that's what she wanted. She'd have to dip into the rent money fund, but they could make it up. The group had a little extra money stored for emergencies.

The teenager settled back into the kitchen chair. “Why would you do that? Who are you guys?”

“We're not a gang, not really. We're certainly not the police, we'd be arrested for sure. We do technically break the law according to local and federal regulations.” Rose had just dumped some elbow macaroni into the pot of boiling water and set the timer.

“We're sort of like heroes for hire! People discreetly notify us of situations; kidnappings, human trafficking, missing persons, human rights violations... Government cover-ups,” Rose went back to her place by the kitchen counter and leaned back.

“We go out and find ways to make things right. We call ourselves the Crystal Gems.” The pink-haired woman crossed her arms as she looked at Amy.

“I've heard of you guys! Everyone on the streets has, the Feds have a hard-on for you, girl.” The teenager was clearly impressed.

“I know, especially The Authority.” Rose closed her eyes for a moment, musing quietly. The Authority, in particular, was gunning for Rose. She stole some very sensitive classified files from them and exposed some very medieval interrogation techniques. She placed several videos on the internet, soon the news media had its claws out. The director of The Authority, in particular, took quite a PR blow.

“You still didn't tell me why you were looking for me.” Amy began fidgeting with the zipper on her hoodie.

“Because you're discreet and strong and streetwise. You've evaded all kinds of law enforcement for three years now. That and your connections in Empire City will help expand our network. You're _good_Amy, exactly the sort of person we need.”

A wide grin spread across Rose's face.

“Okay, I'll stay for now. The second I'm not feeling it though, I'm gone. I mean it.”

“This is great!” Rose jumped up and gave Amy a huge hug.

“Easy lady! You are crazy!” Amy said, pushing Rose away.

“This is going to be great! You won't regret it, I promise!” Amy just shook her head at Rose.

“Now, you're going to need a handle, a pseudo name...”

“Wait, why?” The teenager asked, uncertain.

“It'll help keep you hidden from law enforcement. That and I'm pretty sure you can't just leave a street gang.” Rose's tone was concerned. She watched as Amy nodded her head and looked away.

“All of our code names are gems, you can probably guess why!” Laughter filled the room, Rose was so excited.

“How about... Amethyst?”


	7. White Diamond: Some Enchanted Meeting 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did White Diamond meet Yellow Diamond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story roughly penned out for a while, I just needed to clean it up and post it.
> 
> Here's the answer to your question WhiteDiamond, cheers!

**Athens, Greece: August 13th, 1969, 01:11hrs**

Bianca lounged on her balcony, gazing across the ancient city of Athens. She was waiting for a call at this ungodly hour, but she didn't mind. She slipped back into her hotel suite and made for the bar, her crème-colored silk bathrobe billowing out behind her.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, 44 years of age, and barely looked like she was out of her 20s. Bianca chuckled to herself, what a charmed life she has led thus far. From roaming Romani in rural Poland to Nazi experiment, then underground resistance fighter.

Now she fights in the Cold War. A clandestine war fought with intel and venomous diplomacy. In many ways, World War 2 was easier to combat; it was an upfront and open fight. This war? Say the wrong thing to the right person, and you'd be dead by morning, no witnesses, no evidence.

Thankfully she wasn't on the front lines as much anymore; she usually worked in DC as head of The Authority. She was the director, it was… sobering. She was responsible for an entire intelligence branch in the US Government. This outing was the first time in almost six months she'd been in the field.

The circumstances were dire, a KGB operative was exposing and killing CIA officers. And she was doing it with one of the local Grecian mob families. The final straw was when an Authority Gem was killed right along with an intelligence officer a week ago. Gunned down in a restaurant right in the middle of the day in a crowded street, _and no one saw the assailants._

The President himself asked Bianca to rectify the situation, so here she was. She finished mixing her vodka tonic as the phone rang. There was the man himself. She took her drink and carried the turquoise rotary telephone out to the balcony.

"President Johnson, I trust you had a pleasant day, sir?" Bianca said in a saccharine tone, it was just about six at night in Washington DC.

"I did only because my time is almost up. This is one of the last loose ends I have to deal with before Nixon takes over." The older man said gruffly.

Many people in the US Senate weren't happy with Nixon's nomination. It was bittersweet, however. President Johnson hasn't handled the Vietnam conflict well…

"It's a relief to see things to an end. Soon this will all be on Richard Nixon's shoulders." Bianca tried to comfort the man. President Lindon B. Johnson was going to step down in November. This was the "wrap-up party" for his term in office.

"You're going to have to be careful with him. Nixon is a paranoid bastard, and the Authority is still new blood. He's already making waves with Hoover and the FBI." Bianca heard papers shuffling in the background, "Anyhow, I didn't call you to vent. We _have_ to stop this commie Gem from killing our people."

"I understand, sir." Bianca took a drag from her drink.

"I've got enough of a reputation from Vietnam, I don't need more from Greece. Do _whatever is necessary_ to get this job done. I'm almost out of this office, so I can take the heat if something goes wrong." A soft voice could be heard in the background.

"I have to go, Director Diamant, my wife, just reminded me about dinner. I'm certain you'll fix this, I'll be waiting for the good news." The call ended with a soft click.

Bianca slugged her drink down and went back to the bar to make another. She didn't think she'd ever get used to being called "Director."

* * *

**Athens, Greece: August 14th, 1969, 13:32hrs**

White Diamond sat in her black Ferrari GTO and lit a cigarette. She was casing the restaurant of one Christakos family. Serpentine has not only employed this particular mob family but has also endeared herself to the head of the family.

Demetri Christakos, rumor has it they were even engaged. She watched intently as customers came and went, a delivery truck rumbling out of the back alley. All the while, Bianca made notes and hoped that she would catch a glimpse of Demetri.

Serpentine, she already knew on site. White used to chase her all across Berlin in the late 1950s. That was when she stopped chasing Nazi war criminals and started chasing KGB operatives. _But damn_, she was slippery! Her ability to change her skin color to match her environment made it difficult for her to pin down. Plus, the other standard skills that all Gems seemed to possess; abnormal strength, endurance against injury, etc.

She wasn't just casing out the restaurant and looking for her prime targets, though. She was meeting someone from the CIA. They were supposed to be here… A woman in a scarf and sunglasses jumped into the passenger side of the car.

"We need to go for a ride." The woman said without looking at White. Her voice was soft, delicate even, but harried.

The Diamond started her Ferrari and pulled out into the streets. "Were you being followed?"

"I don't know, I took a big risk meeting up with you though." The CIA officer pulled a manilla envelope out of her purse and shoved it into the glove box. She then turned the radio on, Creedence Clearwater Revival's _Proud Mary_ rang out.

"All the information on the Christakos family dealings and information on Serpentine is in that envelope." The young woman pulled a cigarette from a crumpled pack from her purse and struggled to light it with a shaking hand. White pulled her own lighter out and flipped it open, allowing the woman to take a few shaky puffs. "Thank you."

"Has she really been that effective at neutralizing your officers', dear? I've chased her for years. I'll admit she's good but far from _perfect_." White looked over at her passenger.

"We've lost five officers to this woman, she's _deadly_. That envelope is all I have for you, we haven't been able to find too much on Serpentine. There's tons of information on the family, however."

"When will I see you-" Bianca was cut off.

"You won't, I'm leaving the country tonight. I'm pretty sure Serpentine's singled me out, I have to go if I want to _live_. Can you drop me off at the next corner?"

White pursed her lips and pulled over, they were in a neighborhood near a church. Stucco buildings with orange terra cotta shingles surrounded them as people walked by. "Good luck, maybe I'll get to see you when this is over."

"Oh, I won't need the luck. You will, director. I'll say a prayer for you." The young woman adjusted the scarf around her head and briskly walked away, seemingly melting into a crowd of tourists.

* * *

**Athens, Greece: August 14th, 1969, 14:41hrs**

That wasn't the smooth briefing Bianca was expecting. The white-haired woman sighed as she drove on, there was a café on the corner with tables set out on the veranda. It was as good a place as any to review the files that were passed to her.

She sat down and ordered a gyro and an orange Fanta. Bianca carefully slipped open the envelope, revealing the documents within. She spent quite a while reviewing and reading the information contained within, the CIA was thorough.

Before she knew it two hours had passed, the bells on the Orthodox church rang out, denoting the time. Bianca smiled, despite the assignment, she was on she was enjoying herself a bit. The Mediterranean climate and atmosphere were positively charming. The smell of the sea wafted across the streets, mingling with the din of tourists and businesses. Children could be heard playing a little ways down the road. _Absolutely charming._

She slipped her case files back into her bag and paid for her meal. As she was walking back to her car, she heard yelling in a nearby alleyway. Being fluent in the Greek language (among several others), Bianca noted that the things being said in the alley were not friendly. This was a fight.

White adjusted her bag, so the strap went across her chest and began to unbutton the cuffs on her shirt to roll them up. When she poked her head around the corner, she gasped, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. A little girl was fighting three boys roughly twice her age (and was holding her own), a crowd of children of various ages had gathered around the brawl. The little girl was defending something behind her…

One of the boys picked up a rather large wooden stick, his intention to use it on the little girl was clear. Time for some intervention, "_Hey_! Hold it right there, young man!!"

Screams echoed against the buildings of the alleyway, and all the children scattered like roaches. The girl lunged after the boys she was fighting, a small but determined growl erupting from her throat. Bianca caught her mid stride around the waist.

“Hold on now, hey! That’s enough!” The director said in Greek as the child flailed. Finally, she stopped and Bianca set her down, kneeling in front of the girl.

“Are you alright?” The girl had short choppy blonde hair and was wearing a dark-colored jumper dress with a pale yellow long sleeved shirt underneath. The child finally looked at Bianca, she had the most intense eyes, the color of molten gold underneath a pair of dark eyebrows. She was maybe eight years of age.

Bianca pulled a handkerchief from her bag, there was a nasty scratch on the girl’s cheek. “I’m fine! Just let me help the cat before you bring me back to the orphanage!”

“Cat?” White asked confusedly. She turned her head to see a mottled black and fawn colored tabby with all four of its feet bound together. 

“You fought off all those kids for a stray cat?” She dabbed at the scratch on the girl’s face and the child flinched.

“It wasn’t a fair fight.” The child said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She pulled away from White and walked over to the animal who was mewling angrily.

White raised her eyebrows and cautiously walked over to where the girl was. She wasn’t sure it was wise to bother the animal, but it did need to be untied. Gingerly the child unwrapped the twine from the feline’s legs, it immediately sprung up and scratched the girl on the hand before running off. She jumped back and gave the animal a dirty look.

“Well aren’t you a peculiar little thing? What’s your name?” White asked as the girl wiped at the new scratch on her hand.

“Melena.” The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

“Just Melena?”

“Yes! Just Melena.” White chuckled at the reply, Melena was adorable. She was _the surliest_ little girl she had ever met, but there was an intense sort of intelligence about her. She seemed years older than her actual age.

“I’m Bianca.” The Diamond held out her hand and Melena cocked an eyebrow at her. After a moment she put out her hand and shook.

“You’re not going to drag me back to the nuns?” The girl asked scrubbing the back of her neck.

“I’ll make sure you get back there safely, but I’m not going to _tell on you_, if that’s what you’re asking.” White winked and smiled.

Melena looked away sharply for a moment then back at Bianca, “Why not?”

“I’m impressed by what you did.” White held out her hand and Melena reluctantly took it. “You stood up to three boys that were twice your size because you believed it wasn’t a fair fight! Most adults won’t do that. You’re _very_ brave.”

The little girl blushed furiously at the compliment and looked away. “I’m assuming the orphanage is next to the church, sunlight?”

“Sunlight?” The girl grumped as her gilt-colored eyes snapped back to White.

“You have beautiful blonde hair, it reminds me of the sun.” Bianca smiled down at Melena. The girl just blushed a darker shade of red.

“Y-yes my home is next to the church.” Melena stuttered out. 

The pair walked in companionable silence for a few minutes. “You’re not from here. Your accent is Russian, maybe. And you dress like an American. Where are you from?”

“That is quite an observation.” White’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Sharp, that’s the only word that came to mind, this little girl was damn smart. “I’m from _Poland_, but I moved to America after the war.”

“What’s America like? I heard you can do anything there.” Melena looked up, stars in her golden eyes.

“It can be _amazing_. There are many, many opportunities to become something if you work hard and believe in yourself.” Bianca answered and squeezed the girl’s hand.

“I’d like to go there one day.” She simply stated as she continued to walk with White.

The pair turned the corner and Bianca saw other children running to the gates of a building that was right next to the church. An Orthodox Christian nun standing outside making sure everyone was accounted for. 

They were roughly a half block away when Melena squeezed Bianca’s hand, “Thank you for helping me.”

“Everyone needs some help sometimes, sunlight.” White looked down at the girl and winked, and a rosy pink color popped up along Melena’s cheeks. (She was so cute!)

A large dark colored car pulled up next to the entrance to the orphanage and a burly man wearing a black suit and sunglasses stepped out of the car. It was Demetri Christakos.

White stepped to the side and pulled a camera no bigger than the palm of her hand from her bag. “Do me a favor sunlight, just stand next to me for a moment?”

White crouched moving Melena in front of her, pretending to straighten her jumper with one hand while she discreetly took pictures with the other. 

“What are you doing?” Melena whispered.

“I’m very interested in this man.” White paused and watched as the Demetri slipped a heavy envelope from his jacket to the nun. They spoke for a few moments before the nun gave a blessing. The man nodded and hopped back into the car and then left.

Bianca hummed as she put the camera away. What was _that_ all about?

“You shouldn’t bother with that man, he’s very dangerous.” Melena said with a tiny huff as she crossed her arms.

“Oh, really?” Bianca took her sunglasses off gazing into gilt-colored eyes.

“That’s Mr. Christakos, he pays the nuns to send older boys over to him when they can’t stay at the orphanage anymore.” The little girl arched a dark eyebrow at White.

“Is that so? What makes him so dangerous?” Bianca had seemingly found a _diamond in the rough. _ Melena’s high-powered perception was filling her in on some much needed information.

“He’s got every store and restaurant in the area paying him money. They call it protection, but if they don’t pay, bad things happen. That’s not really protection if you ask me.” The little blonde looked away sharply.

“What does he do with the boys that go to him?” 

“They end up working for Mr. Christakos, I see them around sometimes. They’re usually guarding the warehouse by the fishing docks.” Melena leaned in, her warm breath fanned against Bianca’s ear, “Some of them have guns!”

“Okay, that was very helpful, sunlight!” Bianca rested her hands on the little girl’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“I have to go now, before I’m late for supper.” Melena scuffed the ground with her shoe, “Will I see you again?”

“I think so, sunlight. I owe you a surprise for helping me out.” White winked as she stood and Melena actually gave her a toothy grin. She waved as she slipped into the orphanage’s gate.

What was that saying about finding friends in unexpected places? Bianca shook her head, friends with an eight year-old orphan. She could do worse.

White needed to get back to her hotel. She needed to outfit herself properly so she could go and check out this warehouse tonight…


	8. White Diamond: Some Enchanted Meeting 2

**Athens, Greece: August 14th, 1969, 21:07hrs**

The smell of sea salt and fish permeated the air as Bianca crept along the docks' underside. She wore a trench coat that fell about mid-thigh over a black turtle neck and pants—her trusty Walther P22 in a shoulder holster underneath.

It was easy to pick out which warehouse Melena was talking about, it had a small army guarding its perimeter. To think these were mostly boys from the orphanage…

White ducked behind some cargo nets as a man walked by with a rifle. She quickly slipped passed and into the interior of the warehouse. The place was lit up, something was going on.

"Tell me, my dear, who did you meet with earlier today?" The voice was familiar as it echoed against the walls of the building, Serpentine.

"This silence won't get you anywhere, dear. Save yourself, and tell me who you met today? You can't tell me you were in that part of town just because?" White inched along boxes of cargo and barrels of fish towards the center of the warehouse.

Serpentine was instantly recognizable as she paced. She had on heels and a dark green pantsuit, her long black hair falling just between her shoulder blades. Serpentine walked in the other direction, revealing who her captive was. The young CIA officer from this morning, she had been caught.

Her face was battered and bruised. Her hair was done up in buns on either side of her head. White imagined that they were usually neat, but errant hairs stuck out from the braids. The young woman's shirt had multiple bloodstains on it, she had been interrogated for hours…

"Tell me!" Serpentine reached out and grabbed the spy's chin.

"If I tell you, you'll kill me." That delicate voice said in defiance.

"Let's just kill her, darling. She's not going to crack." Demetri said from off to the side. The man was sitting at a table playing dominos with two of his henchmen. There were oil lanterns set up so the group could see their game. "We've been at it all day."

"I need to know what she knows!" Serpentine said hotly.

"Look, you said your mission was to eliminate the CIA here in Greece. If you kill her, you're doing your job!" Demetri threw out his arms to put emphasis on the statement.

So that's why she was here. Serpentine was ordered to get rid of the "western" influence so that Russian interests could proceed unfettered. It was a petty thing.

"I suppose you're right, darling." Serpentine smiled as she unholstered a .38 Special and pointed it directly at the CIA officer's head. The thin woman closed her eyes, and a single tear slipped down her face.

White needed to act fast. She was hoping she could conceal her presence, but a person's life was far more important. She looked up, she was situated behind a large stack of wooden crates. The Diamond grinned, the pile was large enough to do some significant damage. She butted her shoulder against one of the containers and pushed as hard as she could. With her augmented strength, it didn't take much. As it teetered over White could here Demetri yell to get out of the way.

Screams and shouting could be heard over the chaos as the Diamond slipped behind a wooden column. The CIA officer struggled with her restraints, she was trying to take full advantage of the distraction. A fire had started where Demetri was sitting; one of the oil lamps had tipped over, igniting some wooden pallets.

"There's an intruder in here!" Serpentine screamed to some newly arrived guards.

White smirked, she reached out with her telepathy, taking control of the young men that had just entered. Their confusion making their minds pliable, she made them think the others in the room were from a rival mob family. They instantly opened fire, shooting at their comrades.

"NO! Stop shooting you morons!!" Demetri Christakos cried as he ducked behind some fish barrels.

The only problem with this plan was that the young woman being held captive wasn't entirely out of the line of fire. White pulled out her pistol intending to take full advantage of the distraction she had created and stepped out from behind her cover. The young woman was gone.

"_Dammit_!" Bianca swore under her breath.

"WHITE DIAMOND!!" Serpentine roared as she spotted her nemesis.

"Why, hello, my dear! You didn't think I'd let you run around Athens unchecked, did you?" Serpentine wrenched an Uzi from a dead henchman and began firing at White. The Diamond bolted and then dove behind some crates full of dried fish.

"When I find you, I'm going to kill you, White!!" The KGB agent yelled.

White coughed, it was getting far too smokey in here, the fire was out of control.

"Got you!" Demetri said triumphantly as he held the barrel of his pistol to White's temple. A careless mistake! White knew better than to let herself get distracted. "You'll be the perfect engagement gift for my beloved."

"This gift comes with a high price." The CIA officer seemingly melted out of the shadows and cold-cocked the mobster in the back of the head. He fell like a ton of bricks.

"We need to get out of here!" The thin woman said, and White nodded in agreement.

The pair ran for the exit only to find Serpentine waiting there, her Uzi at the ready. "Bye, White, I can't say it's been a pleasure because it hasn't!"

The Gem fired, but her aim was pointed at the doorframe above them. Half a ton of wood and debris came down, almost crushing Bianca and the officer. They both coughed as plumes of smoke enveloped them.

"The boat dock! It's the only way out now, I hope you know how to swim!" White grabbed the woman next to her and dashed for the other side of the warehouse. They both flung themselves off the dock just as the building collapsed under a wave of fire.

The two women swam down several boat docks before they finally stopped. They took shelter underneath the pier and watched the flames lick the midnight blue skies.

"Thank you, I wasn't going to get out of that alive." The CIA officer said as she rested her forehead against a pilon.

"Couldn't leave you there. President Johnson sent me here for a reason, dear. _Heh_, I don't think I even know your name." White smiled and coughed.

"Gwen, I'm Gwen." The woman gave a demure smile.

"I didn't know you were a Gem."

"That's why the CIA hired me on. I don't know if I want to work with them anymore, though. I don't think my nerves can take this sort of work." Gwen admitted.

“I'm Bianca Diamant, by the way."

Gwen swam over to a ladder and pulled herself up. "I know exactly who you are, director." She held out a hand and helped Bianca up.

"Well, we should probably part ways here. When you get back to DC, however, look me up. I may have a place for you that wouldn't require you to stick your neck out so often." White leaned over, resting her hands on her knees, coughing deeply. She was sure she breathed in too much damn smoke.

"I'll be sure to do that, Director Diamant. Take care." Gwen quietly jogged between two buildings melting into the shadows. That was a hell of a talent, field operatives everywhere would kill for that ability. But, not everyone wanted to be out in the field.

Bianca made it back to her Ferrari GTO unseen and then back to the hotel. She took the rear entrance to her room and showered. Her clothes were utterly ruined. White supposed it was a small price to pay, she almost died tonight.

Once she was cleaned up, she went to the bar and made a vodka tonic as she sat on one of the stools. She pulled the turquoise rotary telephone closer and dialed the direct number for the president's office.

"This had better be important!" A gruff voice said.

"President Johnson, it's Director Diamant. I don't think you'll have to worry about the problem in Athens as much." White covered the mouthpiece of the phone as she coughed. (She might have to see a doctor…)

"Director! It's a relief, I've been sitting on the edge of my seat all day. So, what was this all about?"

"The usual, the KGB wanted to get the democratic influence out of the way so they could have their way with Greece unhindered." White paused, taking a sip of her drink. "I didn't catch Serpentine, she got away, but I'm positive I broke the Christakos mob family. So, it'll at least be a little bit before our favorite KGB Gem can build up any support."

"Good enough, fine work, Bianca. Are you doing alright, you sound a little rough around the edges?" President Johnson asked. She must sound a mess for him to notice.

"I'll recover, it just got a little… too hot where I was working. I almost didn't _get out of the kitchen_, if you catch my drift."

"Well be sure to take care of yourself, I'm sure you have loved ones at home that worry. It's important to make sacrifices, but it's also important to know when to step back if only for the ones you love. I'm not happy about losing the presidency, but Ladybird? I think she's relieved, to be honest." The gruff man chuckled.

"Good work, now you can go home to your family, director. I'll be in touch when you get back to DC." The line went dead.

Bianca flipped the light off next to the bar and finished her vodka tonic. She then slipped out of her crème-colored robe and slipped into bed. She couldn't sleep, though.

Bianca's family was dead. The Nazis killed them in the war, she had been running solo for so long now. Not having a family had its advantages, but did she really just want her life to be her work? Her mind wandered to the scrappy little girl at the Orthodox Christian orphanage.

Melena was brilliant, and really her assignment here wouldn't have been a success at all if it hadn't been for the little girl's keen observation skills.

She was too smart to be in that orphanage. Melena deserved a better life.

* * *

**Athens, Greece: August 15th, 1969, 14:17hrs**

The next afternoon Bianca sat at the café across from the church. She was wearing a white button-down shirt with black polka-dots and a black skirt with flats. And she was coughing up a lung, the waiter asked if she needed anything but the Diamond just gave a charming smile and said it was asthma.

Bianca had learned that the school down the street was where all the children from the orphanage had their lessons. So, she waited, reading the paper to pass the time with an orange Fanta.

The headline was front and center: _Local Business Owner Demetri Christakos Found Dead after Warehouse Fire._

The Diamond smiled to herself, Serpentine's plans crushed. It was sad in a way, White just now realized the Serpentine didn't even bother to look for her _fiancée_ when the warehouse went down…

Children's screams could be heard from down the street, school had ended for the day. Bianca scanned the article as she kept one eye out for a particular little girl.

Soon enough, the scrappy little girl came plodding along the street with a battered bookbag wearing the same jumper dress as the other day. Other children ran past her, running and playing as she simply focused on her destination.

She was so focused she didn't even notice Bianca leaning over the veranda railing. The Diamond tugged on her book bag, and the girl spun around irritatedly.

"Bianca!" Melena exclaimed as she excitedly placed both hands on the railing that separated her and the older woman.

"Hello, sunlight!" Bianca coughed.

"You don't sound good." Melena cocked a dark eyebrow at Bianca.

"Don't worry about that, dear, would you like an orange soda?"

Melena's gold eyes grew wide at the offer, "Y-yes, please."

"Well, come on over here then!"

Soda was ordered, and the pair of them talked. Melena liked books and history, and learning. She didn't want to play, because she needed to learn as much as she could so she could get out of the orphanage. Melena _hated_ the orphanage and didn't like the other children. She also had no idea who her parents were, she had been given up at birth.

"So, I have a question for you, sunlight. I need you to pay close attention now, alright?" Bianca pulled out her cigarette case and lighter.

"Would you," she carefully plucked a cigarette from its place, "Like to come back with me to America?"

The girl's eyes went wide as the waiter came by and gave the girl a strange look. "Would you be a dear and get us two more orange sodas?"

The man nodded as he took away the two empty bottles.

"Take your time, sunlight. It's a big decision, and no, I won't be upset if you say no." Bianca lied, she would be crushed, but she wanted this little girl to be happy. That meant the decision was up to Melena.

"You mean you want to adopt me?" Melena furrowed her brow.

"Yes."

"And I would live with you? In America?" The little blonde looked away sharply for a second, then back at Bianca, "Why?"

"You're sharp and smart, and brave. Those things you told me about Mr. Christakos? They were very helpful." Melena gave White a disbelieving look.

"I also think someone as smart as you deserves better. You can live with me, and I'll take care of you. You can learn all you like and become whatever you want when you grow up!"

Melena looked down at the table then slipped off of her chair. It made Bianca nervous; she didn't know what the girl was thinking. She could read her mind, but that grated against her morals. The little girl stood in front of Bianca and wrapped her arms around her.

"I would like it very much if you would adopt me." Melena's voice was muffled as she spoke.

"Alright then, sunlight. We'll get things started, I won't leave until you're able to come back with me." Bianca's voice rasped, and it wasn't because of smoke inhalation.

The waiter came by, set two sodas on the table, and then walked away with a small smile on his face. Bianca pulled Melena on to her lap and grinned. She went to light the cigarette in her mouth when little fingers plucked it away.

"You have a bad cough, you shouldn't smoke." The little blonde said bluntly.

"Fair enough, sunlight."

"You probably shouldn't smoke at all, it's bad for you." Melena furrowed her brow.

Bianca smiled as she sat with Melena in her lap. They talked and watched as tourists and locals walked by, the sun setting in a brilliant fiery orange in the warm late summer air.

This… This was going to be the start of Bianca's family.


	9. Yellow Diamond: Shocking Revelations 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A The Toaster Incident

**Norfolk, Virginia: August 11th, 1978, 15:13hrs**

"Do we know she's in there for certain?" White asked her voice tense.

"The FBI has confirmed that Serpentine is present," Gwen said as she scribbled something down on her note pad.

The pair were sitting in a town car, rain coming down in sheets. Bianca had searched for this woman for so damn long now. It was personal at this point. How? How could a mere Quartz evade her for so long!?

White Diamond pinched her nose and sighed, and Pink Pearl looked up from her note-taking. "I know what you'd like to do, director. But maybe we should leave this to the FBI? That is why they're here after all."

"They're going to lose her. They always do." The atmosphere was tense in the car. Gwen sat back and waited patiently.

"I know what you're thinking, I've always lost her too." Bianca pulled a briefcase out from under the seat and opened it. A leather shoulder holster and Walther P22 was oiled up and ready to go. White loaded the weapon and attached the silencer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gwen's delicate voice was heavy with concern.

"Serpentine is going to see the FBI coming from a mile away. She's not expecting me. This is the first time in ten years I've pinned down her location. Serpentine is not getting away again." White slipped the shoulder holster on then pulled on her blazer. Today, she was wearing a simple ensemble, an ivory shirt with a black skirt and blazer with black Mary Jane's.

White put on her trench coat and pulled at the handle, "Director? What about Melena's softball game?"

White let the handle snap back into place and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's happening in a little while, isn't it?"

"Three hours, unless the rain cancels the event. At this point, you should think about heading back into DC if you want to make the game in time." Pink Pearl softly rapped her pen on her note pad.

Bianca sighed and looked at her watch, then back at the Gas Light Hotel. The building was large and had been present in Norfolk since the Prohibition in the 1920s. It would take forever to flush Serpentine from that building… White was so damn close! She could sense the Gem in there, her mind like oil, slippery, and leaving traces everywhere, but elusive.

"I can't let this go, Gwen. If there's a chance I can get my hands on this woman, I have to take it. Will you order a dozen yellow roses for my sunshine?" The expression on Bianca's face was contrite. She _promised_ she would be there… But Serpentine…

"Understood, director." Even Gwen sounded a little disappointed. (Or maybe that was what Bianca thought she sounded like. God, the guilt!)

"I'll see you soon." White finally stepped out of the town car into the pouring rain.

She ran to a nearby covered entrance and stepped in, shaking the excess water from her coat. White immediately reached out with her mind. FBI agents were on multiple floors, in the café, knocking on doors, some were even disguised as hotel staff.

Serpentine was in none of these places. She was in the basement. This… This was precisely why White Diamond needed to intervene. She should have brought her own agents in and handled the situation. But, the FBI _insisted_, and rather than shred relations with the institution, White caved.

The Diamond walked to the front lobby, where several agents waited in their black suits, trying (and failing) to not look conspicuous. She marched straight at the officer that was leading this raiding party.

"Director Diamant, I assure you we have everything under control." The man said with a condescending tone. He was tall with greying hair and a receding hairline, "A lady like you shouldn't be out in the rain after all."

_Oh, that sanctimonious prick! _

"Excuse me, agent. You're missing your mark. She's in the basement of this facility! If you had half a brain you'd have your agents posted down there!"

"Excuse me! I don't appreciate being talked down to by a woman-"

"I don't have the time nor the _years required_ to lecture you about sexism. So, you and your men are either going to follow me downstairs, or you're going to call someone who's more competent then you to help!!"

White Diamond turned on her heel, making for the basement entrance. Multiple footsteps could be heard following. (_Good_.) The group made their way down and stopped at an intersection that went in three different directions. White turned to look at the FBI agents. There were four in all, it would have to do.

"Serpentine is down here, I can sense it." White tapped a finely manicured nail against her temple. "I'm sure you've been briefed on her Gem abilities, so _be careful_!” White pulled out her Walther from its holster and stalked down the corridor. “Let's get hunting, gentlemen."

The lighting was dim as she walked through cinderblock hallways. This wasn't the best-laid plan, really she should have someone watching the stairs. White did know there was a perimeter set up around the hotel. The FBI had a decent chance of catching Serpentine if she was flushed from the building.

After searching yet another laundry room, the lights slammed off. Someone hit the breaker. Bianca swore and reached out with her mind, Serpentine was everywhere and nowhere. The FBI agents were panicking. Gunshots echoed through the dark basement, that wasn't good.

White raced down the corridor and flung the metal door to the boiler room open. Steam filled the room as a high pitched whine came from one of the large boilers.

"Hello, White! Glad you could join the party!!" Serpentine was taking cover behind a table she had flipped over. The FBI agents were here, they were trapped in an adjacent room in the back! They couldn't get past the steam pipe that had burst in the firefight. Their panic almost overwhelmed Bianca.

White slipped behind a column, "You're on my turf, Serpentine! Did you really think you could slink your way into Virginia without me knowing about it!?

"Darling, my time here is done! I've finished what I set out to do, and now I'm going to leave." White had lost track of the woman, she had blended in perfectly with her environment. (The steam being let off was not helpful.)

Bianca felt exposed, she was looking for any stray thought from her rival. A tell, anything so she could pinpoint Serpentine's location. Screams echoed in the back, the FBI agents were being steamed alive.

White stepped out of her cover only to find Serpentine with a pistol pointed right at her. "Look at that! I came here for intelligence on your government and got a bonus; your death."

The Quartz fired but, she was aiming to White's side, the damaged hot water boiler! It finally blew, sending jagged metal and scalding water everywhere! White threw herself on the floor, avoiding the worst of it. Searing pain peppered her left side and shoulder, and her head swam. She had to push through the pain, though.

She looked up and saw that Serpentine didn't make it out of the explosion unscathed. She was getting up shaking her head, her black leather biker jacket seemed to have saved her from any projectiles…

NO

White lunged for the woman and brought her crashing to the ground. They struggled, but Bianca had the advantage. She had the Quartz pinned to the concrete floor, her hands wrapped firmly around Serpentine's neck. Bianca watched as the other woman's eyes watered, and her face turned red.

The screaming and yelling for help grew ten-times more frantic at that moment. White Diamond looked back over her shoulder, then to Serpentine.

"The… Choice ss yours… White. Save those FBI… dick-heads… or kill me…" Serpentine gave a predatory grin despite not being able to breathe.

Bianca glanced behind her again, indecision warring within her head. Those men had families, wives, sons, and _daughters_… Her mind quickly thought of Melena and her golden hair and gilt-colored eyes. Of how she sat in the dining room after school, books piled around her while she diligently studied until late in the evening. The way Melena grinned when Bianca would play chess with her whenever they had free time together…

White Diamond let out a frustrated growl and let Serpentine go. She ran to the corner where the desperate pleas for help were. Serpentine managed to trap all four FBI agents in one tiny room. Thick water pipes had collapsed in front of the door, spewing hot steam everywhere in and around the room. There had to be a way to shut them off. Bianca looked around frantically for a valve… there!

Just off to the side in a dark corner was a round wheel painted red. Bianca covered her hands as best as she could with her trench coat sleeves and turned the valve off. It stopped almost all of the steam in the room.

Quickly, she went over to the door, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, everyone is alive. A little burnt, but we're still here." The man with thinning gray hair said an astonished look on his face.

Bianca took off her coat entirely and wrapped it around the pipe that was blocking the doorway and lifted it out of the way with little effort. (It was ancient, it looked like it weighed 200lbs.) The group then quickly left the boiler room and didn't stop until they were at the stairs. About a dozen other FBI agents had finally shown up.

Serpentine had slipped past every single one of them.

"I'm sorry, Director. Our target got away." The older man said.

"It is what it is, agent. Let's go home."

* * *

**Falls Church, Virginia: August 12th, 1978, 07:48hrs**

Sun filtered in through the curtains, and Melena ducked further underneath her blankets. It was no use, she was up. The teenager sighed and tossed the covers back. She looked up at her dresser and was greeted by a shiny new softball trophy. Her team had taken the state championships yesterday. The game was almost rained out, but roughly 45 minutes before the game, it stopped. The sun came up, and the game was on.

Mother was absent, however. She promised she would be there. Melena spent the entire game waiting to see if she would show. Then she went to the after-party at a local pizza restaurant, still no Bianca. When the 17 year-old finally got home there were a dozen yellow roses in a large vase dominating the desk in her room, with an apology note:

_Sunlight, _   
_I'm sorry I couldn't attend, something came up, and I couldn't get away. _   
_I'll be home later, and you can tell me all about the game! _   
_I love you, _   
_Mom_

Melena frowned, she'd happily chuck the flowers out the window if it meant Bianca showed up to her game. Melena waited till late, but around 11pm, she was so angry she didn't feel like waiting anymore. She went to bed, upset. A phone call would have helped at that point; what if something was wrong?

But, nothing was wrong, ever. Mother just deflected any questions away in her honeyed tone. Melena had no idea what her mother actually did for a living at this point. She knew that Bianca was the Director of The Authority. That was a very prestigious position, and maybe that was even why her mother was so discreet about her job. But, sometimes, Melena worried about her. 

The teenager sighed, she felt a pounding headache coming up behind her eyes. It was annoying, she had things to do, and these headaches would absolutely knock her on her ass. At least nothing was going on today. She had to study for some final exams, but other than that, the day was hers. Melena had actually tested out of high school and was in her freshman year of college. She had things to do, she didn't have time for the petty drama of high school. 

Melena actually _hated_ high school _with a passion_. She was constantly made fun of because of her Greek accent. Even though she learned to shed it quickly, she was still made fun of. She couldn't wait to get into college.

The teenager cleaned up and made sure her short blonde hair was in place. She then threw on a maize and black baseball t-shirt and an old pair of jeans, then stepped into her slippers before leaving her bedroom.

Mother's room was closed, which was unusual, she was typically up early. Melena then turned the corner to find Gwen sitting in the home office. Now the teenager was sure something was wrong. Gwen did come over to work on occasion, but mother was _always_ with her. She had never seen the petite woman by herself in that office. 

"Gwen?" The 17 year-old asked cautiously as she wandered into the grand office-library. The wall to the left was filled with all manner of books from floor to ceiling.

"Oh, hello, Melena! Is there something I can do for you?" Gwen was sitting at the large table just in front of the bookshelves with a telephone and note pad at the ready. She was tacking something out on a typewriter, a cup and saucer close by filled with steaming coffee.

"What's going on?" Melena narrowed her eyes and looked around a bit more. The sizeable ornate desk where her mother usually sat was empty. Still, the small sitting area had some of Bianca's belongings on it. Her suitcase sat on a brown leather chair along with her blazer.

"Ah, your mother needed me to work here today. She's a little indisposed." Gwen gave a nervous smile as she made sure her buns were straight.

"Did something happen?" Melena walked over to the leather chair and picked up her mother's jacket. She _never_ left her clothes lying around.

The teenager gasped when she looked at the garment, jagged holes and tears riddled the left side. Melena held it up in front of the large windows from behind the desk. Burn marks and bloodstains could clearly be seen in the light of the morning sun.

"What happened?" Melena asked in a low tone, her brow furrowing with concern.

"Melena, I think it should be up to your mother to explain that. The job she was doing yesterday… Well, the situation got a little out of hand."

The young lady nodded and made a bee-line for her mother's room. She didn't even knock, she just turned the handle and stepped in. Bianca was sitting on the edge of the bed in a bone-colored night shift with her back to the door.

The older woman had a confused look on her face at the intrusion. Melena didn't notice too much, she was shocked at the state her mother was in. Multiple gashes and abrasions traveled down the length of the woman's arm and shoulder. Her left hand was bandaged entirely, only the tips of her fingers could be seen.

"Good morning, sunlight. I was actually just thinking about how to explain this to you," Bianca said in a muddled tone.

"What happened!?" Melena's voice cracked. "Are you alright!?" The teenager moved to stand in front of her mother.

"I'm fine, darling, really." Bianca waved and carded her uninjured hand through her tousled hair.

"You're not fine!" Melena's tone became severe as she held up her mother's ruined blazer. Brilliant morning light poked through all the holes in the garment.

"There's no permanent damage to me. The blazer is another story, though." Bianca smiled, trying to make light of the situation, but Melena wasn't having any of it.

"Tell me exactly what happened!" The blonde demanded as she tossed the blazer on the bed.

"Melena, I can't," Bianca said, looking away.

"You can't or you won't!?" The teenager clenched her jaw as her headache hit her full force.

"Both."

"Why!?" Melena yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

"For your protection." Bianca's voice was low, the 17 year-old knew she couldn't push too much more before the older woman lost her temper.

So, of course, Melena pushed.

"So that's it? That's the answer you're giving me? You missed my softball game after you promised you'd be there, and then you were gone the entire night. You finally get home and don't even bother to tell me you're here, and you look like you went through a meat grinder."

"I don't answer to you, young lady! What I do is dangerous, the less you know, the better!" Bianca got up and snatched her silk robe from a nearby armchair.

"Fine, I guess that's it then. But, for the record, you do have to answer to me! What would have happened if you didn't come back from-" Melena angrily gestured to the shredded blazer and then Bianca. "Whatever kicked your ass!"

"Young lady, watch your language- where are you going?!" Melena stomped off, she had every right to be upset with her mother right now. Protection? If anything, Bianca needed protection. A hot wash of tears pricked at the teenager's eyes as her head pounded.

"_Melena Diamant_, I asked you a question!" Bianca called down the hallway.

"I'm getting breakfast!" She marched towards the kitchen, counting down from 20 before she entered. The housekeeper was straitening up when the teenager stepped in. She was an older woman, maybe in her 50s. Mother had hired her because the work was somewhat relaxed, and the woman was discreet.

"Can I get you anything, Ms. Diamant?" She offered sweetly.

"Thank you, but I can make my own breakfast." Melena scowled when she opened the fridge, her head was killing her.

"_Er_, I do need some aspirin if there is any, please?" The older woman nodded at the request and went to one of the far cabinets.

Meanwhile, Melena got out some bread and jam and proceeded to the toaster. She placed two slices of bread in and jumped when there was a tiny shock. (It must be static electricity.)

God, her head! She pinched the bridge of her nose as she pushed down the lever on the toaster.

* * *

"Anything going on?" White hobbled into her office.

"Nothing that can't take care of itself," Gwen said as she tore a page out of the typewriter. "Not that it's any of my business, but you may want to focus on your daughter today."

White slunk down into a chair at the table, "I'm blowing it, aren't I?"

"Her team won the state championship last night…" Gwen pursed her lips and then placed a clean sheet of paper in the typewriter.

"It's difficult, my father had quite the fit when he learned that I joined the CIA. Then he had an even bigger fit when he learned I would be working in different countries for years at a time. But, I never told him what I was actually doing. That is until the incident in Athens when I almost got shot in the head and then had a burning building come down on me." The delicate Gem picked up her saucer and took a sip out of the cup as she spoke.

"What did you tell him?" White asked as she leaned back, trying to get more comfortable. The injuries in her side hurt when she sat.

"The truth. I was going after some bad people, and they got me first. He didn't like it, but he accepted it." Gwen smiled gently, her hazel eyes warm, "He especially liked it when I told him I was leaving the CIA to work for you."

"Melena is almost an adult, I suppose telling her the truth would be the right thing to do." Bianca sighed. She was insulting the girl's intelligence by keeping the more dangerous aspects of her work secret. And Melena was right, Bianca did answer to the teenager.

The Diamond stood up when all the lights in the house dimmed, screams could be heard coming from the kitchen. Bianca ran towards the other end of the house, Gwen right behind her. The housekeeper burst out of the kitchen as black plumes of smoke billowed out from behind the door.

Bianca turned to Gwen, "Call the fire department!"

The Diamond then turned to the hysterical housekeeper, "Where is Melena!?"

The older woman just pointed to the smoking kitchen. Bianca didn't miss a beat, she covered her nose and mouth with her arm and burst through the door. She couldn't see anything but flames and smoke, the counter by the sink, and the curtains on the window were ablaze.

White reached for the fire extinguisher next to the door and fired it full force. The blaze was soon snuffed out, and only a fine powdery mist remained.

"Melena!!" White called out, her heart pounding. Where was the girl!? The kitchen wasn't that large!

"Here!" The teenager coughed; she was on the floor in front of the island, holding her head with both hands.

Bianca helped her up and brought her into the dining area just as Gwen showed the firefighters inside.


	10. Yellow Diamond: Shocking Revelations 2

**Falls Church, Virginia: August 12th, 1978, 15:28hrs**

Bianca pulled into the driveway and stopped the engine of her Pontiac Grand Prix. Her daughter sat next to her with her arms crossed, a deep frown etched on her face. The fire department said it was a short, but White knew better. The house was brand new, they had moved in seven years ago after she decided that more room was needed. More room, access to schools and parks and libraries… She did all that for Melena.

“Would you like to tell me what happened?” Bianca asked softly as she reached out and brushed some golden locks of hair behind Melena’s ear. They had just returned from the hospital, the fire department recommended that Melena get checked out.

“There was a short!” Melena opened the door and marched to the house. Bianca sighed and gingerly stepped out of the car.

She opened the front door and let her daughter go inside, the teenager was already heading towards her room. “Sunlight, we need to have a talk.”

“Now?” Melena huffed, “I have to study for final exams-”

“_Yes_, now, the office.” White sighed as she walked into the large room. There were some notes left on the table where Gwen was working earlier. Knowing her assistant, she probably already started looking into estimates for repairing the kitchen.

Melena wandered in and plopped down on one of the leather couches. “Let’s get this lecture over with!”

White sat down in the adjacent chair, resting her hands on her black capris. “You have no idea what I’m about to talk about, do you?”

Melena just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Bianca hummed, her daughter may be in college, but she was far from being an adult. (And yet so close!) The Diamond narrowed her eyes and unfettered her mind:

_I don’t have time for this, I have to study, and there’s a paper due! All I have written is the rough draft. _  
_She doesn’t care; if she did, she would have shown up to the game last night! _

“You study far too much as it is, in my opinion, and if you have a rough draft of the paper, you’re almost halfway done with the assignment. By the way, I do care, and I would have much rather had gone to your game then chase a criminal through a boiler room as it blew up.” 

Melena’s eyes grew wide, and all the anger she had seemed to fizzle out. “H-how did you… You just read my thoughts?”

“Yes, it’s a talent that I have. It’s why I was given directorship of the Authority. We monitor and gather intelligence on other people like me. We call them Gems, each woman has a set of extraordinary talents.” White crossed one leg over the other, she’d need to take some pain medication soon.

“Normally, it’s benign. Most women just want to live their lives like everyone else, and that’s fine. But, sometimes, I have to deal with criminals and spies. Which was what I was doing yesterday. I had an opportunity to stop a particular Gem that I had been chasing since the 1950s.” Bianca sighed as she looked at her daughter, her golden eyes wide, her brow furrowed.

“Did you catch her?” The blonde asked as she picked up a pillow and held it to her chest.

“No.”

“Tell me.” Melena asked very plainly, “Tell me everything that happened.”

White smiled, her daughter was very particular. When she wanted to understand something, she needed to know _all_ of the details.

* * *

**Falls Church, Virginia: August 12th, 1978, 18:01hrs**

“So, you let her go, to save all those people.” Melena squeezed the pillow she was holding, her gaze never leaving Bianca’s.

“_Yes, I let her escape_.” The woman said through grit teeth.

“You did the right thing. All those men? They’re still alive because of you.” The teenager admired the hell out of her mother right now. That couldn’t have been easy for her at all.

Truth be told, Melena felt terrible. She was complaining about her softball game, and Bianca was almost killed trying to stop an international criminal while saving other people’s lives.

“Don’t feel bad, darling. I made a promise, and I broke it.” Melena looked up, her mother had wandered over to the bar and was making a drink.

“How much… do you do that? Read people’s thoughts?” The blonde blushed.

“Less than you would think.” Bianca turned and leaned on the bar taking a sip from a vodka tonic. “There’s quite a bit of filtering going on. Imagine walking into a crowded restaurant with a live band. For me, the world is like that: I step into the office in the morning, and all I hear is other’s thoughts.”

“That must be awful,” Melena said, looking away.

“I’ve had a lot of practice at this point, sunlight.”

“Then… you know what happened in the kitchen today, don’t you?” This was terrible, she started the fire in the kitchen. Melena didn’t know what happened, she was just making toast! The next thing she knew, electricity was arching from her fingers, the housekeeper was screaming…

“That you blew up the toaster and started the fire?” Bianca didn’t sound angry at all, she seemed amused. Her eyebrows were raised with a grin tugging at her dark lips. “You were telegraphing that thought so much on the way to the hospital. It was like you were screaming it in my ear, sunlight.”

“It’s not funny!” Melena half-yelled.

It was bad enough she didn’t like men, she was a lesbian. Melena figured that out when she was in high school when she fell head over heels with her English literature teacher. Now? Now she could shoot electricity out of her fingers? God, what a freak-

“_Stop that_!” Bianca walked over to where Melena was and sat on the coffee table in front of her. Silver eyes locked with golden ones. “You’re not a freak, you’re a Gem! You’re beautiful and unique! Everything in the kitchen can be replaced, it’ll be alright, you’ll see.”

Melena hugged Bianca, tears spilling down her face. When this woman found her, fortune was truly smiling on her. The teenager never thought that she would love someone as much as she loved Bianca.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier, I was frustrated.” The 17 year-olds voice was muffled in her mother’s shoulder.

“I deserved it, you’re almost an adult. I should have been more open with you.” Bianca pulled away, she had tears in her eyes too.

“So, one last thing. What do you want to do for dinner?” The older woman laughed as she spoke.

Melena looked away, her brow furrowing, “I guess we can’t use the kitchen for a while…”

“Well, that just means we have the perfect excuse to go out for dinner!” White stood and began walking towards the door. She smiled and motioned for Melena to follow. The older woman grabbed her keys and purse, and the pair walked out to the car.

“Where to, sunlight?”

“I… need a burger and a root beer float.” Melena raked her hand through her short hair and gave her mother a weak smile.

“Sounds like a plan!” Bianca grinned, “You can tell me all about the game I missed.”

They got into the car and rolled down the windows. It was warm, and the fireflies were just now showing up for the night. It was perfect.

“Um, what are going to say when you put in the insurance claim,” Melena asked as she fiddled with the radio. The Cars, _Just What I Needed_ was playing.

“Oh, you know,” There was a pause, and Bianca grinned, “My daughter blew up the toaster with her electricity powers and caught the kitchen on fire!”

“MOTHER!” The teenager jumped in her seat, and Bianca gave a throaty laugh.

“You’re lucky I love you!” Melena barked.

“Truer words were never spoken.” Bianca winked and gave Melena a dazzling smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Yellow Diamond's toaster incident has its own entry. I had five people message me about this on Tumblr, so here we are. (not to mention my peeps on Ao3) ;)
> 
> It was longer than I meant it to be and maybe a little more angsty then I meant. But it's really about Yellow's and White's relationship and how Yellow figured out she was a Gem. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading!


	11. Blue and Yellow Diamond: Life Before and After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent set of chapters. 
> 
> It was recently Bellow Week 2020... It's also Pride Month. 
> 
> Please savor the Bellow, and thanks for reading!

**Empire City, Empire State: November 22nd, 1986, 19:29hrs**

Melena jogged up the steps to her West Village apartment. It had been a long day, and it was actually starting to snow. A small smile graced the marine’s lips, she was anxious to see Linna. They had been together for over a year (it was actually closer to two years.) And had been pretty much living together.

The Irish woman had been away on an assignment in Africa for the Authority. She just got home shortly after Melena left for her own job at the US Defense and Logistics Agency. It was probably for the best, the couple couldn’t keep their hands off of each other these days.

Melena hopped up the stairwell to the third floor, unlocked the door, and was careful not to make too much noise. The apartment was small, it was more than adequate for herself. But with its newer occupant, it became a bit tight. It was a one-bedroom single bathroom deal with the kitchen and the living room dominating the front area.

The marine closed the door behind her and breathed in. Dinner was almost made, and a bottle of wine sat on the table unopened. The shower could be heard in the bedroom, odds were that Linna slept most of the day (jet lag) and got up to make dinner before Melena arrived home.

Melena couldn’t help her goofy grin, she was so damned happy. She retrieved a vase from one of the cabinets. The marine had brought home a bouquet of _forget-me-not_ flowers. 

She had been thinking of Linna all day. _It was maddening_, Melena could hardly focus on anything. She’d start on a task and then find her thoughts wandering to beautiful arctic-blue eyes, curvy hips, and lavender-scented skin…

_Get your mind out of the gutter!_

The blonde shook her head and placed the delicate blue flowers carefully in the vase. It had been almost a month since she’d seen Linna, she was _sorely_ missed. But Melena had a serious topic to bring up tonight: her assignment here in Empire City was almost done. She had even extended her assignment so she could stay in the city longer with Linna. Time was running out, she had to move on to her next posting.

Director Diamant wanted Melena to pick up a position closer to home. Specifically, in DC in a direct assignment with the Authority. Technically she still belonged to the US Marine Corps, but Bianca could “borrow” Melena’s position. The usual platitudes would follow. The purpose of the assignment would be to strengthen ties and share information and skill-set, blah-blah-blah. It was a polite way of saying: _I’m taking this marine and she’s working for my agency_. 

Either way, it meant a relocation. And that meant a discussion about her and Linna’s future together. Of course, Melena’s anxiety kicked into overdrive, what if Linna didn’t want to leave Empire City? The thought sat like a rock in the blonde’s chest.

She loved this woman. It was so hard to find a partner, a soulmate, given her and Linna’s occupations. (Yes, soulmate. Melena couldn’t imagine her life without Linna at this point.) The military had _zero tolerance_ for gay, lesbian, and bisexuals in their ranks. Their lives would have to be hidden, it was so hard. At least with the Authority, there was a small umbrella of protection. Still, if either one were recalled to the Marines or, in Linna’s case, the Air Force, it would be _disastrous_.

Melena would actually quit the US Marines if that were the case. There was no doubt in her mind. She’d preferably be discharged with prejudice then not have a life with Linna.

“Forget-me-nots, love? Are you trying to tell me something about these flowers?” A seductive voice said right next to the marine’s ear. Melena turned and wrapped herself around Linna. A heated kiss ensued, the Irish woman pinning the blonde to the kitchen counter, her hands roaming across her chest then down…

“Wait, stop!” Melena pulled back, her face flushed. Her hands softly grabbing Linna’s; she was in the process of unbuttoning the marine’s pants.

“You want me to stop?” Blue eyes grew wide at the request, and a wicked smile pulled at full lips. Once again, the marine’s thoughts went _places_. Linna was only wearing a light blue silk bathrobe, her damp cinnamon hair spilled down her shoulders….

“First off, dinner’s in the oven. We don’t want a repeat of what happened last Valentine’s day, do we?” The couple had made a romantic dinner, and while it was in the oven, they became preoccupied… The end result was a small fire and an angry landlord.

“I made it earlier, it’s on warm.” Linna gave the marine a playful slap on the shoulder and pulled away, turning the oven off. “You didn’t miss me? The flowers say otherwise, they’re lovely, by the way.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Melena said in a low timbre as she wrapped her arms around her one true love. “But, I need to talk to you about something important.”

“Oh?” Linna turned from the beautiful blue flowers and wrapped her arms around Melena’s neck. “Is it bad news?”

The blonde looked away, “It’s not bad, it just concerns the future. Our future.”

The Irish woman placed a hand on Melena’s cheek and made her look into arctic-blue eyes. “Is this about your tour in Empire City ending soon?”

How did this woman do that!? Melena could swear her mind was being read!

“Yes, mother, _Director Diamant_, has offered me a position in DC. I plan on taking it, but I was hoping you would come with me?” Melena rested her hand on Linna’s, this was the hardest question she had ever asked. “I-if you don’t want to, we can work something out. I just thought since we’re working for the same agency-”

A soft knowing smile graced Linna’s lips as her thumb stroked a strong chin. “My only ties to the city are gone. I finally sold my father’s house in the financial district last week. The real-estate agent and I took care of the details over the phone. I don’t have any other ties to Empire City, except for you.”

Melena’s eyes grew wide as she pulled Linna close, “So, you’re coming with me?”

“Of course, you daft woman!”

Melena scooped Linna up, and the Irish woman laughed, “Where are we going?”

“This apartment is microscopic, there are only two rooms. Where do you think we’re going?” Melena half growled into Linna’s ear as she headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

* * *

**Empire City, Empire State: November 23rd, 1986, 08:47hrs**

It was Saturday, and the weak sun tried in vain to poke through the thick cloud cover. Linna watched as dead brown leaves rattled in the wind from the window. Her fingers lazily carded through soft flaxen locks. She had never seen Melena sleep this long before, but their lovemaking didn’t stop until about four this morning.

Amidst their feverish escapades last night, Linna forgot to mention that she also needed to have a talk. Melena was her family at this point, she had no one else. Indeed, there were friends she could call on, she was truly blessed in that respect. She could show up on their doorstep in the middle of the night, and they would invite her in, no questions asked. _Friends are the family you choose_.

Melena was a friend and _so much more_. She was Linna’s lover and protector, Melena was her balance. Melena was a partner in all things, she was home. The Irish woman couldn’t imagine not having the surly marine in her life. She had never felt this way about anyone, _ever_.

The blonde at her side grumbled something unintelligible and buried her face in Linna’s chest. She’d wake up in the next few minutes or so. The query she had for the marine was a simple one and had been discussed on occasion, in passing. It would be a life-altering decision, however.

“What time is it?” The blonde grumbled as she moved off of Linna’s chest to the empty pillow next to her.

“It’s about nine, love.” The Irish woman shifted and gave her lover a slow but firm kiss on the mouth.

“_Mmm_, you wore me out last night.” The blonde murmured against Linna’s lips.

“Is that supposed to make me feel bad? Honestly, I was going to try and keep you in bed all weekend, actually…” She moved and sat on top of the blonde, pinning her to the bed by her hips. Fingers gently raked the soft skin just below her breasts along her sides, as Linna flashed a mischievous grin.

“Do not, even think about it!” A stern pair of amber eyes pierced blue ones. Melena hated to be tickled.

“I have to talk to you about something. It will affect our decision about moving to DC.”

A worried expression flashed across the marine’s face as she laced her fingers with Linna’s to stop her hands from roaming. “Is something wrong?”

“No-no, love, nothing is wrong. I’d follow you to the moon and back, I’m going with you to DC.” The Irish woman squeezed Melena’s fingers in reassurance.

“I…” Words escaped the air force pilot, she had planned out what she wanted to say. Usually, she was good at communicating. The blonde looked expectantly, so she opted for the direct approach.

“I want to start a family… with you.” Linna bit her lip and look away for a second, then back at the woman below her. “I’ve thought a lot about this, and I want to spend my life with you. I-I can’t imagine having a child with anyone else.”

Linna let go of one of Melena’s hands and gently caressed her cheek, “I would marry you if it was allowed. I love you more than words can say.”

Melena pulled her down and passionately kissed her, the pair broke only so they could breathe. “I love you too. I don’t know what I did to deserve you… Of course, I want to start a family with you.”

Linna held the blonde tight, tears streaming down her face. She had never been as happy as she was right now.


	12. Blue and Yellow Diamond: Life Before and After 2

**Beach City, Delmarva: September 22nd, 2017, 11:24hrs**

Linna had been painting the living room since about eight in the morning. It was quiet, except for the small radio on the kitchen counter and the beach's crashing waves. She was trying to get the steel-blue accent wall finished before Monday. (It was a beautiful color, it went perfectly with the grey bricks on the adjacent wall.)

Monday was when the new living room furniture arrived. When the Lt. Colonel took her new post in Beach City, she decided on a clean break. Everything in the house in DC was either donated or sold, only some necessities were kept. Clothes, kitchen utensils, etc.

The house was already sold, which didn't surprise the Irish woman one bit. The affluent part of Langley VA, where the Diamant family once resided, was highly sought after. Linna had walked through the house only once before letting it all go. She broke down when she got to Carissa's room, but her daughter was gone. The items she left behind were nothing but reminders of a previous life.

She did keep one item aside from a few photo albums, the 1987 edition of MC Bear-Bear. It was released the year Carissa was born, and it was her _favorite_ stuffed toy. Blue shook her head and dipped her brush in some fresh paint. (Sentimental old fool…)

Yellow was supposed to come over with some paperwork to finalize the sale at some point today. Blue was actually somewhat surprised that the surly marine hadn't shown up yet. Linna stopped and stretched a bit. She was perched on an old wooden ladder making sure the crown molding was properly edged from the rest of the wall.

That's when she heard a heavy vehicle roll up the long gravel driveway, Yellow had arrived. This would be the first time the marine had seen the house, she essentially gave Blue full autonomy to pick out a new residence.

The couple had been mending their fractured marriage, and things were going exceedingly well. They were seeing a therapist and taking things one day at a time. The marine still felt she needed to give Blue some time and space, however. Yellow had been staying with White Diamond in Crystal City in the meantime.

Linna sighed, she really didn't want space anymore, she _wanted Melena_. She wanted to go to bed with her at night and wake up with her in the morning. She wanted to wrap her arms around the austere woman when she came home. She wanted to do things to her that made her scream Linna's name in the throes of passion…

Hopefully, she could drive that idea home with her visit here this weekend. Linna's goal was to make this house a home, and it wasn't home without Melena.

Of course, having Steven around helped to dull that ache a little. The silver-haired woman smiled warmly at the thought of her sweet little grandson.

A sharp knock pulled Linna from her thoughts, "The doors open, love."

Melena poked her head in, taking off her camo cap as she looked around, then stepped fully inside. She held her leather messenger bag close as she looked around appraisingly.

"This… is nice," The blonde said as she nodded approvingly. "I thought it would be a little bigger, though, given the price."

"I wanted something by the ocean. Besides, we've done the large home in _suburbia_, time for something a little more practical." Blue smiled as she stepped down from the ladder. The price was higher because of the house's location, nothing she and Melena couldn't afford. The home had two bedrooms and one and a half baths with a small deck in the back that led down to the beach.

"It's nice, really. It's very comfortable." A gentle smile tugged at Yellow's lips.

Blue crossed the canvas tarp on the floor and wrapped her arms around Yellow. Even after all these years, Linna thought she was beautiful. She had crow's feet in the corners of her gilt-colored eyes, and a few well-hidden gray hairs peppered in with her flaxen locks. They could only be seen up close, stress was a constant companion to Melena.

Linna kissed her softly on the lips, and Melena wrapped her arms around the Irish woman's waist. The couple parted after a minute or so.

"I'm glad you like it, I'd really like for you to live with me. I want this to be _our_ home now." Gentle fingers stroked a strong chin.

"I… I don't want to rush you. I want you to be confident that this is what you want." Yellow didn't let go, but she was uncertain.

"_Melena_," Linna half-whispered, resting her forehead against the blonde's. "I truly want you with me. I'm tired of being separated, of being shattered. I was so selfish after Carissa left that I never thought of the fact that you were suffering along with me."

"I want us to be together again. I'm broken without you." Linna gave the marine a smoldering kiss and parted breathlessly, "I love you, and _I want you_."

Golden eyes grew wide in surprise, "Right here? Right now?"

"Yes, _now_."

The messenger bag was discarded along with the marine's cap as the couple moved into the kitchen. They stopped at the kitchen table, and Linna shoved Melena on top.

"You want me right here!? You know people are supposed to eat in here, right?" The blonde said incredulously, a smile tugging at her lips.

Linna sat on top of the marine as she began to unbutton her cobalt shirt. "_Oh_, I'm definitely going to _eat_ in this room."

Melena's face turned as red as a firetruck at the comment. Linna just gave her a wicked grin.

"Heya Blue! Are you done painting?" A young musical voice chirped from the screen door.

"What is he doing here!?" Melena hissed as she practically threw Linna off of her.

"_Quiet_! Steven drops in frequently, so you'd best get used to it!" Blue gave Yellow a light slap on the shoulder as she hurriedly buttoned her shirt. She straightened her silver tresses as she slipped off the table (and Melena).

"Just a moment," Blue walked over to the foyer and opened the screen door. (The boy was actually very courteous, he never came in without permission.) Steven excitedly hopped in and gave the woman a hug around the waist.

"Hullo! And what are we doing today, love?" Blue leaned down and hugged the boy tightly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad wants to know if you want to come out with us for dinner tonight. Also, who's car is that in your driveway?" The 12 year-old scrubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"It's _my_ SUV, young man." Yellow turned the corner and arched an eyebrow. (Blue snorted, she was still flushed from their little escapade.)

"Yellow!! You're here!" Steven hurtled into the marine catching her by surprise.

"_Ah_, I didn't expect such a warm welcome." Melena held the boy as he hugged her. Linna smiled warmly, the general's stony façade was no match for Steven Universe.

"This is so cool, I can show you around Beach City now!" The boy pulled away with stars in his eyes.

"I-I'd like that very much-" Yellow stammered.

"But not today, love. Yellow and I have some business to take care of. And," Blue kneeled in front of Steven, "I haven't finished painting."

"Aww, you're not coming to dinner then?" The boy's face dropped.

"We'll do something tomorrow, alright, young man?" Yellow supplemented. Blue arched a thin eyebrow in the general's direction. (So, she was staying at least for tonight.)

"Okay! I'm coming over tomorrow! _Um_, at noon, Connie and I are playing video games tonight. We'll be up late." Steven blushed and fiddled with the string on his faded red hoodie.

"Whoa! It's Retro MC Bear-Bear! Where'd you get this Blue?" Steven wandered over to the corner of the living room opposite the wall that was being painted. A few boxes that hadn't been sorted yet sat there. Linna was waiting for bookshelves to be delivered on Monday, the pile contained mostly books.

But there was Carissa's bear sitting on top with its shuttered sunglasses, backward cap, and glittery rainbow parachute pants.

"_Err_, Steven…" Yellow began gently as she placed a comforting hand on Blue's shoulder.

"It's alright, Melena," Linna said softly but sadly. She walked over to Steven and sat on her knees. The boy followed suit and plopped down, crossing his legs.

"This was your mother's, it was a gift given to her on the year she was born." Tears gathered in the corners of Linna's eyes.

"This was mom's?" Steven looked in awe at the stuffed toy in his hands.

"Yes, it was her favorite toy. It went everywhere with her, I can't tell you how many times I've washed that thing." Yellow snorted and looked down as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

Steven furrowed his brow in deep thought for a moment before holding out the bear, handing it back to Blue. "I have one too. Dad said, mom got it for me just before I was born."

Steven grinned as Blue gently picked up the toy, "My MC Bear-Bear is wearing a velvet jogging suit with dark sunglasses."

Blue looked at her grandson for a long moment as she held the bear in her arms, "Would you like to have your mom's bear?"

"You want to give me mom's MC Bear-Bear?" The boy looked at blue with warm brown eyes.

"Yes, if you'd like him, that is?" Blue bit her lip as she waited for a reply.

"I'd love that!" Steven took back the stuffed bear and held it tightly in his arms as he stood. "I'll take good care of him, I promise!"

"_I know_." Linna wrapped the boy in her arms and gave him several kisses on the cheek in rapid succession.

"Blue!" Steven laughed and squirmed in his grandmother's arms. "I gotta go. I have to tell dad it's just me an him for dinner. It'll be a man's night out!" He said in a mock deep voice.

Blue laughed and got up, "You're coming by tomorrow then? At noon?"

"You know it, gotta show Yellow around!" He gave Yellow a quick hug, and she playfully pulled his hood over his eyes.

"Blue, thanks. This means a lot, you know?" Steven smiled and ran out the door. Linna watched as he climbed onto his bike and rode off in the direction of the carwash.

"I'm proud of you." Melena wrapped her arms around Linna.

"I need to be able to let go. Besides, _I love_ knowing that Steven has Carissa's old bear." The Irish woman turned and buried her face in the marine's shoulder.

The pair stood there for a while, watching the multi-colored autumn leaves fall from the surrounding trees. "So, new furniture on Monday?"

Linna hummed in affirmation.

"I think I'll take the week off and help you with the house. I'll drive out to Crystal City and get my belongings from mother's place, too, at some point."

Linna pulled away and grinned at Melena, "I love you."

"I love you too." The general said without hesitation.

"I think… we need to continue what we started earlier." Linna closed the front door and locked it.

"That's just fine," Melena said as she blushed furiously. "Let's move it into the bedroom, though, okay?"

"March, double-time!" Linna said with a wicked smile, she didn't need to ask Melena twice.


End file.
